Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold
by Sniper Wulf
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy retold through the eyes of an unexpected spectator.An: Please RR and enjoy. Rated PG13 for violence and some foul language.
1. In the Beginning

A/N: All right I've finally started writing again, base plot line and creature names are copyright of SquareEnix (they should never have merged) now… on with the show, er, story.

Chapter 1

In the Beginning

            Pray thee weary traveler, might I ask why you have come to me? Perhaps you seek power? No? Then mayhap you have come in search of legend? Ah so you have come to hear the tale of the many brave warriors who have graced the halls of my home. I know that you wish to know how it began, where it all started, who they were, and why they were chosen. The story I shall impart unto thee will take a heavy toll on your mind, be careful to not allow it to consume you. First let me speak of the beginning, where this whole mess was started, and why. It began with a war between the gods, all of which sought to control the power of the crystals. Even they were not above greed and so they took their battle to a small planet where they competed for the crystals viciously. They tore the planet asunder, laying waste to vast grasslands, and mountains. Their fighting brought about the end of the planet. Few creatures survived the chaos, and those that did lived underground. My people, the few of us left, managed to survive by going into something similar to hibernation. Meanwhile above ground the land was bleak, clouds covered the sky, rivers ran dry, and the air grew chill. The gods, seeing the pain they were causing the planet, stopped their eternal pursuit of more power and combined their powers to revive the planet, but no matter how much they tried the planet would not stay as they made it for long. Seeing this they used the power of the crystals to recreate what they could not. In all there were six crystals, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Light, and Dark. All the crystals survived the recreation of the world, all except the crystal of light. While recreating all the life on the planet the crystal shattered and was lost in time itself. The gods were mortified at this, but soon discovered that all put four pieces of the light crystal had been left behind and were living through four different people.

            When life once again flourished upon the planet the gods gave the crystals to the most suitable people, to those who they believed had been blessed by the light crystal. The Earth crystal had been given to a tribe of warriors, blessing them with the strength of the very mountains themselves. The Water crystal was given to a sanctuary of white mages, giving their healing spells more potency and a gracefulness to go along with it. The Fire crystal was given to a temple of black mages, giving their magic an even more destructive edge and giving them a passion that blazed as hot as the sun. The Wind crystal was given to a clan of martial artists; with this crystal they were granted great speed, agility, and dexterity. Yet they did not keep it for too long, for a guild of thieves that lived in a nearby town decided that they would steal the crystal and sell back for a hefty ransom. When they finally retrieved the crystal, it granted them the same speed, agility, and dexterity the martial artists received, so instead they kept the crystal for themselves. This left the Dark crystal. It was given to a large castle of good-hearted people, in this castle there also resided a temple of paladins who were to watch over the crystal. The world was once again balanced.

            So it seemed for 2,000 years, but in those 2,000 years much went astray. Even those of pure hearts had become corrupted by the will of the Dark crystal. The five paladins set to guard the crystal every day were the first to change. Together they became known as the four fiends. The fifth disappeared before any could record who he truly was. The crystals evil surged through the castle transforming all into hideous monsters and beasts. The crystal had regained a foothold in this world, and once again set it off balance. This led into a dark age. Now let the true story commence, of the origins of our saviors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr. Movie Voice**: _Yes there is a story behind the story, next time on Final Fantasy: Story Untold, The Earth crystal is under attack, can the warriors hold out against unspeakable odds and warn the other crystal possessors?! Find out next time!_

**Sniper Wulf**: You know it took a lot of coaxing and cash to get Mr. Movie Voice here, so the least you could do is review how I did on chapter one, it would help me cope with him for a while longer. Thanks for reading.

**Mr. Movie Voice**: _Where's my trailer!_

**Sniper Wulf**: I'll make sure to find one for you in the morning


	2. When Darkness Falls

Chapter 2  
  
When Darkness Falls  
  
Grif walked along the outer perimeter of his tribe's encampment. The stars shone brightly in the sky like a thousand glittering sapphires. Grif knew that his fellow tribesmen were also about scouting the area, half the tribe kept watch at night, while the others during the day. Usually fewer were used to keep watch, but things had changed drastically. Monster attacks had become more frequent. Imps and wolves had been seen running in packs, highly uncharacteristic among creatures that normally hunted each other, and committing organized attacks. They had sent those who could not fight, or were too old to fight into the temple for safety, so that the warriors could guard it without too much worry of loved ones. They were safe deep in the temple. Still, Grif didn't feel safe at all, something called to his warrior instinct that something was deathly wrong. He drew his long sword from its sheath on his back and began to cautiously look around. His eyes picked up a fog that was slowly creeping in north of the camp. Inside he saw shadows moving, but it wasn't clear enough to make any accurate guesses as to what they were.  
  
Something moving off to his left caught his eyes. To gleaming orbs watched him from the shadows of a nearby bush. The stench of rotting meat reached his nose making him gag. Clearly sensing the threat from the eyes Grif asked no questions and lunged, sweeping his long sword out wide. He decapitated the creature easily, but it wasn't that easy. The head rolled to his feet and let out a moan as the body exited the bushes shuffling towards the large man. The gruesome display of the headless, rotting body made bile rise in his throat. He turned on his heels and fled knowing full well that his sword could do little damage to the monster, and also with the knowledge of what now stir in the fog.  
  
"The dead have awaken from their graves, fall back, fall back!" he shouted as he ran for the encampment. Other similar shouts echoed from the night. Grif was the first to return back to encampment, but other hulking forms soon approached. The creeping fog kept closing in, never slowing, or quickening its pace. The flap of a large tent in the center of the encampment flew open and a large man stepped out. He held a mighty battle- axe with one hand.  
  
"Grif what has happened, are we under attack?" the man asked confusion showing clearly on his face.  
  
"Lord Brax, the dead have risen and now come in full force," Grif explained pointing a finger at the approaching fog. Brax eyes widened, he knew what was happening.  
  
"Tarin!" Brax yelled, "Grif, you and my son shall hurry off to the temple and warn the priests of the approaching danger." Grif gave a curt nod with reproach to the idea written clearly on his face.  
  
"Yes father," a man said approaching in a slight jog.  
  
"You and Grif shall head for the temple while we-"  
  
"BUT FATHER!" Tarin shouted at the absurd thought, cutting Brax off.  
  
"While we stay and hold this horde at bay," Brax finished through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why must I go, I shall fight alongside you and my people," Tarin protested.  
  
"Be you a fool boy?" Brax hissed, "You and Grif are the only two who would be able to make it to the temple alive, you are our best fighters, and as such, you have a duty to protect the crystal.now when you reach the temple, tell the priests to light the beacon," Brax explained. Tarin looked away with disdain and nodded before heading for the back entrance.  
  
"We shall not fail you lord Brax," Grif said before turning to chase after Tarin. Both grabbed a torch and made sure their swords were in easy reach before running as fast as they could towards the temple.  
  
"May the crystals shine brightly for you," Brax whispered after them. A cry of alarm came from the front entrance of the encampment. Brax turned that way to see the fog coming closer and creatures exiting it in full sprint to cover the remaining stretch.  
  
"To arms my warriors, protect the path at all costs, and remember fire to be the only thing to work against these foul beasts!" Brax shouted. Ever a smart fighter, Brax grabbed a flagon of ale poured it over his axe, he then touched the axe to the bon fire in the center of the encampment setting it ablaze.  
  
"Let them come to fear the power of the Earth crystal!" He shouted, raising his burning axe high into the air, causing howls to erupt among the tribesmen. With that they broke into a dead run and met the monsters in combat. Brax gave one last look over his shoulder before charging headlong into the fray of the battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grif and Tarin ran on the sound of battle echoing throughout the night.  
  
"Why must we flee like cowards while the battle rages on behind us?" asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Brax would never have sent us if it wasn't important," Grif answered staring straight ahead.  
  
"You sound like you enjoy running away," Tarin stated looking over at Grif.  
  
"If were my choice I would rather be back with our people, but your father feels this is obviously more important," Grif answered, continuing to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Then let us quicken our pace so that we may return to help our brethren," Tarin stated with a smile edging his lips. Grif accepted the challenge of stamina in stride. Soon they were pushing their muscles past their limits.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brax lifted his axe for maybe the hundredth time, succeeding in splitting another zombie neatly in half, and setting it ablaze with his fiery axe. Having no time to give a shout of victory, he rushed towards one tribesman who was battling a nasty trio of skeletons. Brax broke through them easily, sending bones flying in every direction. The man gave a grateful nod and rushed off to help another who was in trouble. Another one of the creatures charged Brax hoping to slay the huge man.  
  
A shout from behind him caused him to turn from his battle a moment to find what was going on. What he saw displeased him. An ogre came in club swinging batting his men away like flies. His distraction cost him a glancing hit from the skeletons sword, but it only irritated the huge man. He brought the axe down on the beast shattering every bone on its body. He then went head on with the ogre; after all it was only a few heads taller then he. The creature to a swing at Brax, but he cut the weapon in half. The creature looked dumbfounded at its ruined weapon. Brax used the opportunity to charge the beast. The ogre looked up in time to see the man barrel down on him axe poised over his head. The ogre grabbed the axe as it came down and tore it from Brax grasp. It then lunged for Brax with its bare hands hoping to tear the man apart, but he met the ogre head on grabbing the monsters hands with his own. They stared hard at each other letting out guttural sounds. Brax, wanting the monster to stop breathing on him, smashed hi head into its face making the ogre's head fly backwards. Brax noticed that the ogres' strength faded for a moment, and he used that to his fullest extent. He pulled the monsters arms across its chest pivoted around so that his back was to the beast then used his back as leverage and flipped the monster face down into the ground. Without missing a beat, he drove his fist into the back of the ogres' skull smashing it face first into the hard ground. The ogre lay very still, yet ever-cautious Brax drove his fist in a second time and heard a resounding crack as he shattered the skull on the ground.  
  
Satisfied, he jumped to his feet and rushed towards his axe, scooping it up and rushing straight into another battle. He was beginning to tire, as were all his people. Only the iron will of the tribesmen, kept them from running, which was beginning to look like a very good idea to some who had suffered more serious injuries, but they fought on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grif knew that they were being watched as soon as they entered the forest; he could feel the eyes boring into him, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
"We are being shadowed," Grif said as quietly as he could to Tarin while they ran.  
  
"You just noticed, they've been following us for quite some time," Tarin replied.  
  
"Should we strike first?" Grif asked.  
  
"I could use some excitement," Tarin answered back. They stopped at the same time, and drew their swords. They pushed together back-to-back, swords and torches posed, ready for any attack. There came a loud snapping of twigs, as their pursuers saw them stop. Shadows shot out of the bushes on either side encircling them. The creatures were quite small with devilish faces, and pointed caps. They each held two small daggers that glittered in the moonlight. They rode upon wolves that had ragged fur, and foamed at the mouth. They snapped and growled at the cornered pair.  
  
"Imps." Grif stated.  
  
"Riding wolves," Tarin finished for him, hardly stunned.  
  
"Hardly a fair fight."  
  
"Two against twelve, hardly indeed."  
  
"They should have brought more." Grif finished, and simultaneously they broke apart charging opposite side of the ring. Swords and torches worked wildly, fending off snapping jaws and daggers alike. Grif finished off three of them quickly enough, but another three that were in the bushes easily replaced them. He spotted another pair off in the shadows. They stepped into the moonlight and Grif got a good glimpse at the leaders of the coexisting packs. He moved backwards towards Tarin, both meeting back in the center.  
  
"Gray Captain riding a Worg," Grif stated.  
  
"What are you waiting for, hurry up and kill the blasted thing!" Tarin yelled as he fended off six of the little daggers and three snapping jaws.  
  
"Can you handle a press from both sides?" Grif asked. Tarin just smiled and dropped his torch. He reached over his shoulder and drew a second sword.  
  
"Of course," he replied. Grif nodded and fought through the miniscule beasts, heading straight for the leader. He broke through the forces and charged straight through the bushes. The Imp and Worg were quite surprised as the giant man leaped at them from seemingly nowhere. Time seemed to stand still for the Imp. There was a bright flash of light and a resounding pain through the creatures' midsection. The ground came up fast to meet the little beast. It heard a howl and then all was black.  
  
Tarin saw the shadow fly out of the bushes and he heard the lamenting howl. All the Imps and wolves stopped and looked around, then they scattered seeming the remains of their leaders.  
  
"Took you long enough," Tarin stated sarcastically. He was bleeding from numerous cuts and scratches, and had a nasty bite on his forearm.  
  
"Were almost to the temple, the priests there will heal it," Tarin stated looking at the bite.  
  
"Let us hurry, I would rather be gone from this grim place," Grif said. Tarin nodded and they were again sprinting off towards the temple. They were only three quarters of the way there and, most likely, there were other obstacles to overcome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brax saw the monster exit the fog. It was a huge skeleton wearing a purple cloak, and a helmet that held an elegant purple feather and four great horns. Brax recognized the creature for what it was and knew that it was over.  
  
"RETREAT!" He screamed as loud as he could. His warriors looked at him curiously but obeyed. There was a great shake as the ground lurched beneath them. They tried to run, some even got past the exit Brax among them, while others were trapped, in some cases swallowed, by a great rift in the ground.  
  
"You do them no help by watching, just run!" he shouted to his people. A second lurch greater then the first prompted many to fall. Brax looked over his shoulder once; the sight of his village being swallowed by the great chasm that appeared was far from comforting. They had lost the village, but he'd be damned if he would allow them to capture the crystal.  
  
"Lord Brax, why do we run?" one of his warriors asked as they ran.  
  
"Did you see the monster that broke the fog?" turned his head and asked.  
  
"Yes." The man replied  
  
"Do you know who that was?" Brax questioned. His only answer was silence.  
  
"That was Lich, one of the paladins that watched over the Dark crystal," Brax explained, "The purple feather was his trademark."  
  
"That means the rumors are true," The man said with wide eyes. Brax looked ahead and nodded. The five paladins of light had fallen and all was lost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grif and Tarin reached the temple and threw open the doors.  
  
"LIGHT THE BEACON!" they shouted. Priests who were in prayer were startled by the abrupt change in the atmosphere. One priest in particular came up to the two glaring at them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"The village is under attack, Lord Brax said we must light the beacon, at all costs," Grif said. The priest looked shaken. Never had they been asked to light the beacon. The elderly man began to nod vigorously.  
  
"Light the beacon!" he shouted to the other priests, "Light it I say, don't just stare at me you fools, hurry up and light the beacon, I'll see to your wounds while you explain what happened." While the priest chanted the proper spells, Tarin and Grif explained to the old man what had happened back at the village and that Brax only told them to light the beacon.  
  
"What is the beacon any way?" Grif asked.  
  
"It is a signal to the other temples that signifies that a great evil is coming for the crystals that can't be dealt with by mere humans," the priest explained.  
  
"So it's a signal for the light warriors," Tarin said more then asked.  
  
"In a sense yes, it's meant to rally them together," The priest replied.  
  
"Good since we have finished our duty we must be off, come Tarin the quicker we move, the quicker we can join our people in battle," Grif said walking towards the entrance to the temple. There was a great shake throwing Grif to the ground, and prompting dust to fall from the ceiling. Grif lay on the ground curious as to what happened. Then there was a greater shake, that kept Grif tied to the floor, and hurling the priest and Tarin from their seats. Grif managed to get back to his feet and ran to the door throwing open. A great cloud of dust arose from the direction of the village.  
  
"What was that?" Tarin asked as he moved beside Grif. His eyes widened with shock at the rising dust cloud. They stood in the doorway not speaking a word. A bright flash from above drew their attention to the sky. A beam of yellow light hit the sky and broke off in three separate directions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brax and the remaining tribes men had entered the forest when they saw the lights fly off in the three separate directions and knew the beacon had been lit, perhaps all was not lost. Behind them the monsters were giving chase. They were surprisingly fast when they were prompted to be. This only made the warriors run faster. They had to reach the temple before the undead.  
  
"Sir some of us tire, and can run no more, we few shall stay behind to cover the retreat," one of his warriors said to him. Brax wanted nothing more then for his warriors to continue running, but he understood that many of them were also wounded and would most likely die before they reached the temple anyways.  
  
"Very well, may the crystal watch over you," Brax said with a nod. A third of the weary tribesmen broke off from the group and prepared for their final battle. Those who could not hold their weapons tied them to their arms. Brax looked over his shoulder when he was farther away and saw them engaged in battle. A longing in his heart forced him to stop. Everyone stopped running and stared at him, looking to him for direction.  
  
"I will not flee any longer, I make my stand here," he said to his people. All of them stepped forth meaning to join him, but he only held up his hand. He looked to one of the others.  
  
"Beonre, take the rest of those who can still fight, and head for the temple, tell my son, he is the new leader and to guide our people wisely," he said. So it was a half of the remaining warriors ran of to the temple, while the rest ran back to help those that were fighting. The blazing axe of Lord Brax was held high as he rushed into battle. His arrival in the battle raised the spirits of those who had remained behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Grif, Tarin, and the priest prepared the temple for battle, setting up the front of the building to collapse if need be.  
  
"Me and my priests are behind you two a hundred percent, we may not be much in melee, but our holy spells are enough to drive these creatures away, they mustn't take the crystal," the old man said. Grif and Tarin were truly surprised by the elderly mans strong resolve to fight.  
  
"We appreciate the much needed help, but leave some of your priests with the women and children, to protect them if the creatures find them," Grif said.  
  
"Oh they'll be alright, we have used a spell that is as old as the crystals themselves that wards off anything evil, no harm shall come to them, that is my promise to you," the elderly man said smiling. Grif noted that the old man seemed younger with the prospect of approaching battle.  
  
"Old man, might I ask who you are?" Grif asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Sarda, it is a pleasure to be among warriors again, it warms my old bones, I was once the greatest white wizards of the land, but that was so long ago, I miss the adventures truly I do," Sarda said nodding his head lost in his memories.  
  
"Perhaps your not as old as you think," Grif replied drawing a chuckle from the old man. A general shout from outside made them turn their heads to the door.  
  
"Someone approaches," Tarin came inside and shouted.  
  
"The monsters?" Grif asked.  
  
"No...it's our tribesmen," Tarin replied excitedly. Grif ran to the entrance joy clearly on his face. Their people had survived a horrible battle against the undead. He saw Tarin talking excitedly to a glum faced warrior, he recognized as Beonre. Beonre said a few words to Tarin and his smile fast diminished. Grif walked towards the two, slowly. Tarins face revealed everything; Lord Brax has been struck down in battle and these were the only survivors, the last of the brave warriors who had been in that battle.  
  
"We should go help him, maybe they're still alive," Grif said to Tarin, but he only shook his head.  
  
"My father wouldn't have named me leader if didn't expect to come back," Tarin said glumly, "We will make our last stand here, and from what I have heard, it will indeed be our last stand."  
  
"What do you mean, we have the priests behind us, with their magic and our strength, we shall overcome the hordes.won't we?" Grif asked hopefully. Tarin looked away from Grifs gaze.  
  
"They are led by Lich," Tarin said.  
  
"The paladin of LIGHT?!" Grif shouted completely surprised and shaken. All heads turned to them. Tarin only nodded, confirming the question. The odds truly were against them in this battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brax continued to fight through the horde of undead. He was the only thing that truly kept them at bay now, he and only three of his fellow tribesmen. The beasts never stopped coming, they rushed on trampling over others to reach the warriors. The burning ax was beginning to dim, as the monsters blood was dampening it. Three sword-wielding skeletons charged him. He fended off the attacks well enough, and took out the three of them easily. The he felt a sharp pain through his upper back and chest. It became hard to breath, but he managed to shatter the skeleton behind him one bone at a time. He looked down at his chest and saw the sword still poking through. He withdrew it from his back with a great gasp. There was a coppery taste in his mouth, and his blood continued to flow out of the wound. With his strength draining fast, he hurled the sword at an approaching ghoul impaling it, and dropping it to the ground from the force of the blow. Then when he caught sight of Lich, he let out a howl, and with his remaining strength he sent his battle-axe spinning towards the fallen paladin. The burning axe flew through the air, cleaving through all in its path, and struck home imbedding itself into Lichs' chest and setting his cape ablaze. A smile crept onto Brax face as his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. A shrill laugh broke the air causing Brax to look up. Lich stood before him, the burning axe in hand.  
  
"It's not that simple," Lich spoke, his voice like two stone grating against each other. The sound made Brax wince, but he tried to stand his ground. He climbed back to his feet, with a renewed vigor.  
  
"You will fail, the light warriors will defeat you," Brax said, victory in his eyes. It was fast lived though as his knees once again buckled, and he was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. He grit his bloody teeth and snarled at the demon. Once again he felt a great pain in his back. He had a last minute glance at Lich, and then all went black.  
  
"That is why they all must be killed," Lich hissed to the dead barbarian with a burning axe halfway into his back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The attack came swiftly, but they had been prepared. The priests cast their spells while the barbarians took care of the melee battles. Tarin and Grif worked together, their torches and swords working wildly. Of all the warriors fighting, they were having the easiest time.  
  
"We signal the retreat once Lich arrives, until then we hold position," Tarin said to Grif. They fought on long and hard, but when it seemed that they were gaining an upper hand, Lich appeared in the door way. Grif saw him first, and nodded to Sarda who was backing them up from afar. The priest received the signal and told his wizards to ready the room.  
  
"RETREAT!" Grif and Tarin shouted together. Soon they were running to the crystal chamber. Grif and Tarin were the last to enter, making sure that the others were safely in side first. Sarda pulled a lever inside the chamber just as Tarin and Grif slammed the doors shut. There was a great rumbling sound as the room on the other side collapsed, crushing everything with tons of stone. Luckily for them the doors opened outward, making it harder for anything on the outside to get inside the room. They heard a great roar come from the other side of the door. There was more rumbling as the ground began to shake, then something that sounded like a landslide. The doors burst outward, as hundreds of the undead burst into the room. Those unprepared were swarmed in seconds, while the others did their best to fend off attacks. Grif and Tarin found themselves surrounded back to back once again.  
  
"I don't think these guys have a leader to strike at this time," Grif said looking around at the ghouls.  
  
"And I don't think it would have mattered anyways," Tarin replied throwing his torch at the nearest beast and drawing out his other blade. The monsters came at them as soon as the torch downed their comrade. The task at hand for the remaining two fighters was simple enough, slay the enemies and survive. Completing it among hordes of monsters was near to impossible though. They fought on for what felt like years, monster after monster came at them. When the final one was dead, and being hacked a part by a very angry Tarin, Grif realized just how tired he was. "Take THAT...and THAT...and a little bit of THIS!" Tarin continued to shout until he was finally sure the thing was not getting back up. They slumped to the floor back to back, panting heavily. "Do you think it's over?" Grif asked looking over his shoulder at Tarin. "I hope so," Tarin said looking at the crystal above him, then around him at the carnage. So many dead, just to protect a crystal. Grif looked around similarly, he saw the battered forms of priests lying about. He was looking for one in particular; he hoped dearly that the old man had survived the brutal onslaught.  
  
"My, my, my, isn't this a pretty sight," a voice said from the door. Both heads turned to see Lich standing in the doorway. He moved in slowly and methodically, drawing satisfaction from the look of horror on their faces.  
  
"Can't you bastards just stay dead?" Tarin asked as he and Grif climbed back to their feet and into positions for fighting. The crystal, as if sensing their exhaustion and the threat, shone even brighter above them. They felt even stronger then before, as waves of energy spread throughout their bodies. Tarin was the first to charge, he threw his torch out at the monster as a distraction as he barreled in swords drawn and ready to strike. The burning missile was brushed aside with a wave of Lichs' arm, while the other grabbed Tarin around his upper skull, and began to systematically squeeze. Tarins swords clattered to the ground as he tried to claw the skeletons grasp from his head. Grif heard the screams and screamed himself, as he leaped to attack. A wave of Lichs' free hand had Grif falling away into the darkness of a newly formed pit. His screams died away as he fell away into the dark abyss.  
  
"I grow tired of these games," Lich hissed to the squirming Tarin. He gave a quick squeeze of his hand and as quickly as it started it ended. Tarins' body fell to the ground while Lich stared at his hand in disgust before wiping it on the warriors' clothes.  
  
"I forgot what a mess mortals made when they die," Lich muttered to himself. He looked up at the crystal floating above, his eternal smile widening, if possible. He formed a great pillar of stone underneath himself bringing him level with the shining stone. He produced an orb from the folds of his cloak, and fell into a silent chant. The orb shone brighter, then a yellow light fled from the crystal into the orb. The crystal began to falter then it fell into the abyss directly under it, where it followed the light of a still burning torch far below. Lich laughed maniacally as his pillar sank back into the ground.  
  
"Do you have the soul?" a cold voice asked behind him. Lich stopped laughing and became sincerely humbled. He turned around slowly to face his master.  
  
"Yes sir, the soul has been captured, just as planned, and all the warriors are dead," Lich explained, faltering several times. Even he, being undead, feared this man who was the least warped by the crystals.  
  
"That took longer then I would normally expect from you Lich.and the Crystals physical form, what happened to it?" The man asked.  
  
"It f...I mean I threw it down the hole," Lich said puffing out his chest.  
  
"Good, now head to Terra cave," The man said before turning to leave.  
  
"But sir, why must I go there?" Lich protested.  
  
"I will NOT, take any chances, you will go there and guard the crystal with your life, is that clear?" the man said never turning around.  
  
"BUT SIR-" Lich began, but he immediately swallowed the rest of his words as the man spun around on him his eyes glowing with an inner fire.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" The man screamed, his voice becoming deep and foreboding. Lich shrank away and nodded fearfully. The man left through the door, he made no sound at all. Lich gave a sigh of relief, left as well.  
  
It was only when he left that Sarda came out of hiding. He looked around at the terrible mess. He looked at the gaping hole in the ground, then to the back door where rest of the village was hiding.  
  
"I guess all is lost after all," Sarda said shaking his head. He closed his eyes; it was his adventuring days all over again, right down to where he was the only survivor of another horrific battle. His thoughts turned to the hole where Grif and the crystal had fallen.  
  
"I had serious expectations of those two," He said in quiet contemplation. He shook his head again and headed for the back room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grif finally got his senses together long enough to dig his sword into the side of the abyss. It stuck hard and gave him a good shake. His arms felt like jelly, and his hands were cold making it harder to keep a tight grip on the sword. Luckily for him there was an overhang no more then three, maybe five, feet above him. He could only tell by the light his torch gave off even though it was dying fast. He carefully reached down into his animal skin boot and slid out a Stiletto, a long slender knife with a strong blade. It was his spoils from the Gray Captain he had slain earlier. He gripped it tightly and slammed it into the rock face, giving himself a second hold. Using his sword and his Stiletto, he scaled the wall in a matter of seconds. He reached the outcropping and huddled by the fire of his torch. His muscles ached and his stomach was growling.  
  
"I'll not survive for long, and there isn't much else that I can do besides scale the wall, and who knows how many outcroppings like this there are," he mumbled to himself. He shook his head, to clear his mind of the dark thoughts.  
  
"No, I won't die down here, not like this, not like a coward...I will rest for now, when my strength returns, I shall climb and then I shall have my revenge upon Lich, he will know true pain when we meet again," he assured himself. He looked up into the darkness that loomed above as well as below. Something twinkling caught his eyes. At first he thought it was the hole he had fallen through. Then he realized that it was coming towards him. What he saw gave him hope, the crystal of Earth. It landed at the edge of the ridge and was threatening to jump off, and continue its' decent, had not Grif caught it. He was relived and saddened at the same time, on one hand he had the crystal, on the other, it was no longer shining as it had been above. He looked back up into the gloomy darkness. His goal only seemed further away now. He settled back down near the fire, and rested a bit longer, all the while staring into the crystal, hoping that it would brighten again, and shed some more light in the darkness, for his torch would last only so long.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Mr. Movie Voice: I refuse to work under these conditions, I want may type in italics, it raises me above the rabble.  
  
Sniper Wulf: Well if you won't I will, and in that case your fired...Hello good readers, what an exciting chapter that was wasn't it, and one of my longest yet, I've even surprised myself. Well next time on Tale Untold, the beacon has reached the other crystal bearers, but has it reached them in time, will the Water and Fire crystals suffer the same fate as the Earth crystal, and what of Grif, what shall become of him. Find out next time on Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold, and don't forget to review folks.  
  
Mr. Movie Voice: He's quite good, but I'm still the best.  
  
Sniper Wulf: I thought I fired you? 


	3. The Veiling Darkness and the Rising Sun

Chapter 3  
  
The Veiling Darkness and The Rising Sun  
  
It had been eleven years since he had joined the Black Mage Academy.eleven long, grueling years, and finally they had come to an end. Today was his day to become a Black Wizard. He stared in his mirror that he kept with him as a reminder. His parents had been killed, as a young lad, by a band of attacking Piscodemons, monsters with the head of an octopus and proficient in magic. He survived the attack only because the High Wizard of the BMA had heard the screams of his parents as the creatures seared the flesh from their bones with a well-placed fire attack. They would have murdered Terak, or worse eaten him, had it not been for the High Wizards Banish spell, which swallowed the evil creatures and threw them into another dimension. The middle-aged man had taken him into his humble abode and raised him as if he were his own son. Terak had respected the man for his great skill in sorcery and for saving his life. He stared long into the mirror; the glowing orbs that were his eyes stared back through the inky darkness of the magical veil. The Veil of Darkness was initiated upon all who were accepted into the BMA, and he had worn it since the age of seven. He wondered what he would look like; he had heard tell that most of those who had passed never took the veil away, thinking that underneath they were hideous monstrosities, or that the sun might burn away their skin. No he would do nothing of the sort, he would remove the veil and look upon himself again.  
  
"Terak come on, the ceremony is about to begin," a voice shouted from beyond his door.  
  
"Go on without me, I'll be there in a few seconds," He shouted back. He replaced his broad yellow hat back on his head, and slipped his blue robe back over his shoulders. He slipped his slender fingers into his yellow gloves and shuffled to the door. Yes, today was the day he would look upon his face again, the day he would be reborn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Temple of the Rising Sun, similar contemplation had been going on. Christine stood before her own mirror combing her light brown hair, trying to make it perfect for the crowd when she removed her hood. Today was the inauguration of those who had passed the trials of the temple. They would be given new robes to wear, and they would be allowed to wear the hoods down as well. Not that it mattered; no one really knew if any of the White Mages were male or female, the robes hid everything quite well, as it did with the Black Mages. Tonight was the night that all Black Mages and White Mages would become wizards.  
  
"Christine are you ready yet?" a small red headed girl behind her asked.  
  
"Almost," She answered. She placed her brush down, and put her white robe on. She slipped the hood over her head and gave herself one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Do we have to share the stage with those disgusting Black Mages?" the youngster asked. Christine wasn't surprised, the BMA and the Temple of the Rising Sun didn't quite get along.  
  
"Yes, Carol, just like last year and the year before that, it wont ever change, you know that right, it's just another competition of who has the better protégés," Christine answered moving a lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"Protowhatsits?" Carol asked screwing up her face.  
  
"Protégés, you know students," Christine explained with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh why didn't you say so," Carol said, still not understanding.  
  
"Well lets be off," Christine said and together they made their ways to the assembly.  
  
The stars were shining brightly in the sky as Terak fingered the hand mirror in his pocket nervously. The first thing he was going to do was take a long look at himself once the veil was lifted. They ere being called up by name so he was a long way off, but that only made him more anxious. The High Wizards of the BMA and the Temple stood up on the stage calling everyone name by name.  
  
"Soon," Terak said to himself over and over again. To him there was only that moment he sought after, where he could look into the mirror and see himself. He was brought back out of his thoughts as the stage erupted into a myriad of colorful explosions. Everything seemed to slow down for him. The man who had raised him was up on that stage, as was his last chance to regain his identity. He stood there transfixed on that one spot, and his mind replayed everything for him over and over again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine shielded her face from the heat of the explosion as the stage detonated. She stared hard trying to comprehend what had just happened while others around her panicked. It was her turn to go up then it exploded, they were gone; the High Wizards had been taken out by a mere explosion. It didn't seem natural for them to be killed like that by a normal fire spell. What presented itself high in the sky was a swarm of red dragons. It hadn't been a spell at all, but the fire of a dragon, six dragons no less.  
  
"DRAGONS!" the others shouted as their attentions were drawn to the sky. They didn't have the resources to battle the likes of them, not without the High Wizards. She felt some one tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Christine we have to go before the dragons attack again," Carol whined pulling Christine's robe. She looked around the area and saw that she and Carol were the only ones there. She caught sight of a Black Mage staring at the blazing fire not moving at all.  
  
"What an idiot, doesn't he know about the dragons?" Christine asked. She was about to leave with Carol when her better judgment was overruled by the thought of another person dying tonight. She ran towards him while Carol stood there staring at the sky, she watched the dragon swoop in for the kill. She turned to head back for the Temple, but she saw something similar to a giant octopus crawl in through the entrance. So instead, she followed Christine towards the stray Black Mage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terak stood there, he didn't hear or see anyone running about him. He looked into the sky and saw the dragons begin their dive to take out the other mages. His eyes burned brighter then ever before, fueled by an inner fire. He screamed in defiance as a dragon launched a fireball at him. He launched an ice spell at the fire, but little to nothing could withstand the strength of a red dragon, especially a black Mage who was a novice to battle. His spell hit the fire and only popped and fizzled decreasing the over all mass of the fireball, but it was far from defeated and still enough to kill Terak. It continued its decent, falling like a stone towards Terak who stood with his arms wide hoping it would be quick, all the while muttering, "Soon," The fire engulfed him like a hungry beast, he was lost in the flames. For a while he felt nothing, he just stood in the center of the inferno about him. He started to laugh at his fortune, and shouted a defiant cry to the sky above, but the roaring fire around him drowned it out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine stood there hoping that she had enacted her spell quickly enough.  
  
"Do you think we got to him in time," a small voice said behind her. Christine jumped in surprise. She turned around viciously to see Carol standing there looking at the fire with concern.  
  
"What are you doing here, you should be back at the temple where it's safe," Christine scolded her.  
  
"So should you, I'm not going to abandon you, I think it's safer to be with you after what I just saw crawl into the Temple anyways," Carol huffed turning her attention back to the fire.  
  
"What did you see enter the Temple?" Christine asked worry written all over her face.  
  
"It was huge, and it looked like an octopus," Carol said turning to face Christine with curiosity.  
  
"But octopuses only live in water, there is no such thing as a la...n...d," she trailed off as she heard the screams rent through the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kraken smiled, never before had a tentacle monster been so blessed as he was, with being allowed to take the white mages on, he was going up against far less a threat then Marilith. He began drool as he set about methodically looking for some white mages. He came across four trying to runaway from him.  
  
"Come on girls, the funs just beginning," he said to them in a voice that resembled bubbling water. He cornered them and began to stretch out his tentacles. 'It's been such a long time,' he thought to himself. He felt an immense amount of pain go through his tentacles. He looked down to see four hammers, one with a long spike, embedded into his tentacles. He screamed like a little girl caught in a thunderstorm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even through the raging fire he could hear the scream. He thought something terrible had happened so he ran through the fire out one side towards the Temple. He saw two white mages looking off in that direction. He understood then why he had survived the blast. He took off running towards the BMA.  
  
"ThankyousoverymuchforsavingmylifeIamgoingbacktohelpmyfriendsnowgoodbye," he said as he ran by the two leaving them dumbfounded as to what the heck he just said, so before he could get any farther Christine grabbed him by the back of his cloak yanking him clear off his feet.  
  
"Hey wait just one second, they can handle themselves, and I know that for a fact, and that was not one of their screams, they wouldn't scream in such a pathetic way," She said looking down at him.  
  
"You mean like a little girl caught in a thunderstorm, with no where else to go, whilst surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters hungry for human flesh," Terak finished with a deep intake of breath and preparing to continue he was stopped as Christine held up her finger.  
  
"Perhaps we should have let this one fry," Christine said to Carol.  
  
"Now that's not very nice," Terak cried out indignantly as he got back to his feet.  
  
"Well maybe I would have done the world a favor by getting rid of a Black Mage," Christine said staring hard at him.  
  
"Yeah well who said I wanted your help anyways," Terak shouted back and staring equally as hard.  
  
"Guys this isn't the time for fighting we have bigger problems, like the red dragons," Carol said trying to defuse the staring contest.  
  
"She's right," Christine said turning her back to Terak.  
  
"Indubitably," Terak said doing likewise. Carol only shook her head confused by the new words.  
  
"Less fighting, more running," Carol said as she looked up at the sky to see the dragons rushing in to kill the three. The other two looked up to the sky and saw the rushing swarm. They ran away from the target spot as a fireball fell from up high incinerating the area.  
  
"Carol you come with me back to the Temple, and you uh." Christine said searching for his name.  
  
"Terak," He answered  
  
"Yes well Terak you go back to the Academy and send as many reinforcements that you can spare, and we'll do the same," Christine explained.  
  
"Will do," Terak said breaking off from the two and heading for the BMA.  
  
"Good luck!" Carol shouted after him. If he heard her he made no move to reply.  
  
"What a jerk," Christine said to herself as they ran back to the Temple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was beautiful; even though she was a monster she was beautiful. Her lower half was that of a snake with fiery red scales, and a purple under belly, as well as red snakes for hair. Yes that was her curse to be beautiful and a monster.  
  
Marilith slithered through the Academy, her newly acquired slaves following her every whim.  
  
"Where is the crysssstal chamber?" She hissed to one of the black mages. He walked towards the center of the building with Marilith slithering closely behind him. She had gotten in with ease simply by using her charm, which was of course the perk of being a Lamia after all. She hissed lightly to herself, these mages would be her slaves for as long as she wished. She entered the chamber and her eyes drifted up to the crystal floating above the center of the room. She smiled to herself and let out a laugh that would have caused any coherent persons teeth to stand on edge. She produced the orb and started towards the crystal.  
  
"Now to extract the ssssoul," she said. She raised the orb above her head and muttered a few words. The crystal brightened and a flash of light shot into the orb, which began to glow with the same color as the crystal once had. The crystal stopped floating and plummeted to the ground, dull as an over cast sky. She reached down and picked the crystal up. A bright flash of light hurtled into the room striking another crystal that scattered beams of yellow light everywhere. Marilith shielded her eyes from the light.  
  
"Ssseemsss Lich hasss captured a cryssstal as well," Marilith said to here mage slave who seemed to not notice the light at all.  
  
"Aren't we a converssssationalissst," she hissed at the mage, who only stood there never moving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terak watched the exchange from a far; he realized something was definitely wrong when he saw this creature ordering his friends and fellow classmates around. A form appeared in the center of the room, seemingly out of nowhere. He desperately wished for a better vantage point, one that he could better hear from, he missed a lot of the conversation between the two.  
  
"Damn," he muttered to himself. He saw a small pathway that he could crawl through and be unobtrusive and hear every word at the same time. He began his dangerous journey.  
  
"My lord," Marilith hissed, bowing low.  
  
"Do you have them?" the man asked.  
  
"Yessss," She answered presenting the crystal and the orb.  
  
"Get rid of the crystal by any means necessary, then head to Gurgu Volcano, guard that orb with your life until every thing is ready," the man said.  
  
"I live only to ssserve you my lord," she said bowing again.  
  
"Good, I knew I could count on you Marilith," he said in a softened tone.  
  
"You alwaysss could," she answered coming forwards a bit.  
  
"Alas I have two more stops to make, and then an identity to steal, and remember, by any means necessary," the man said, and he was gone. Marilith smiled and made a strange call that no creature should have been able to make. A red dragon came crashing through the ceiling and landed before her.  
  
"You called mistress," the beast bellowed.  
  
"Take this and find a way to destroy it," Marilith said to her pet tossing it the crystal. It caught the treasure in its claw with glittering eyes. It gave a nod and flew back through the newly placed sky light.  
  
"This cannot be good," Terak whispered to himself, and with that he made his way back through the BMA as quietly as he could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kraken had the crystal in his hand when the light came in and blinded him, making him drop it. It had flown from his grasp and into a dark corner of the room when he thrashed about trying to shield his eyes. When he regained his senses he realized he was no longer holding the crystal. After searching what felt like hours, but was really five minutes, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Kraken, do you have the soul?" it asked.  
  
"Yes I do my lord," he gurgled fearfully producing the orb.  
  
"Good, and the crystal itself?" the man asked.  
  
"I uh, destroyed it," Kraken thought quickly and mentally patted his back for the save.  
  
"Good...and the shards?"  
  
"I, uh, threw them as far as I could into the winds," Kraken said trying once again to sound confident.  
  
"Good, that leaves one left, now head to the Sea Shrine and take it from the mermaids," the man said.  
  
"But they have pointy things and command the animals of the sea," Kraken said.  
  
"Not any more, now you control them, now go, I have other business to attend to," the man said.  
  
"But they have superior numbers," Kraken tried to say, but a flash of light took two of his tentacles from him.  
  
"I am tired my underlings disobeying my orders, I will NOT stand for this!" the man shouted. Kraken shrank away from him, trying to blend in with the wall if possible.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you will go down to the shrine, you will capture the shrine, or you will face my wrath is that understood?" the man said forcefully prodding Kraken with his sword to accentuate his point.  
  
"Clear as the crystal may lord," Kraken said shaking. The man wiped his blade on Krakens purple cape, leaving a trail of green goo on it, before he sheathed it and disappeared. Kraken grumbled to himself and left the building as well heading for the ocean. Christine entered the room a little while afterwards followed by Carol.  
  
"We're to late," Christine said with dismay, "They've taken off with the crystal." A glint of light caught Carols eye.  
  
"Christine look," Carol said pulling on her robe and pointing at the darkened corner. Christine went over to examine what Carol was pointing at. There it sat, the Water crystal, but it was dull, no longer did it have its brilliant luster.  
  
"I'm going to kill that black mage for not bringing those reinforcements," Christine said in a huff.  
  
"Maybe he got hurt and wasn't able to make it back to us," Carol said. Christine only looked at the crystal. They were out of options, the High Wizards were dead, half the temple lay in ruins, and most of the other students were dead. Only those who had hidden away had survived the blast from the red dragons.  
  
"Maybe they were also attacked by a monster who tried to steal the crystals, maybe they lost theirs," Christine said sitting down, "Maybe he WAS killed."  
  
"We could be wrong," Carol said trying to cheer her up. Christine managed a smile for the little girl, but she knew that she had to find the light warriors, or all was lost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was finally daylight; the long excruciating night was gone and done with. The dragons had left, as had the two monsters known as Marilith and Kraken. Terak stood outside looking at the sky. The light would never penetrate the veil. For him his last hope of feeling the sun on his skin was gone. He stood above the makeshift grave for his stepfather.  
  
"There you are," a voice said behind him, he turned to see the white mages he had met last night behind him, "what happened to sending us reinforcements?"  
  
"They're being controlled by some monster named Marilith, she took the crystals soul and gave the crystal one of the reds that was here last night," Terak answered turning back to the grave.  
  
"Well then come on, we're going to leave," Christine said.  
  
"Why would you want me along?" Terak asked looking back at them curiously.  
  
"Are you going to let two cute girls walk into the wilderness with nothing to fend off the oncoming hordes of monsters, but their wits?" Christine asked. Terak only stared at her.  
  
"Well do you want to help us or not?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, maybe we can find some information about that dragon as well, I'd like to get that crystal back," Terak said moving away from the grave. Carol and Christine smiled at each other.  
  
"By the way, I never asked you, what's your name?" Terak asked as they walked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Terak, I'm Christine, and this is Carol," Christine answered motioning to herself and to Carol.  
  
"Hiya," Carol said with a smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to make both your acquaintances," Terak said eloquently. Carol screwed up her face trying to understand what he just said.  
  
"Acquaitecas?" She asked trying to pronounce the word, gathering a chuckle from Terak and Christine.  
  
"He means he's happy to meet us," Christine explained to the little girl. Carol made an O shape with her mouth as she realized what it meant. Together the three walked off, hopefully, towards the nearest town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He crawled up the rock one by one. He could see the next outcropping where he could rest. There was a circle of light above him, which mean that he was only that much closer to the opening. He no longer had his torch with him, but the crystal did begin to glow slightly giving him some light, but not enough to help him any. Grif reached the outcropping and fell to his back; he'd been crawling for hours, one hand at a time. His hands were once again cold and sore. They were most likely cut and scratched, but he wasn't going to give up. He made astounding progress, the only way he could tell was by the way the entrance had enlarged from a speck to a circle the size of a medium sized rock. He breathed on his hands, to warm them up and rubbed them together a couple times. Then he started to climb again, his muscles burned and his arms ached, but he had to push through, he had to avenge his friends and family.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
SW: Couldn't resist the blatant tentacle monster meets girl thing. Next time on Tale Untold, Tiamet has come to take the crystal from the thieves but finds out he had taken off a bit more then he can chew. Will the thieves be able to hold him off or will they fall prey to the mighty monster. Find out next time on Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold! Until then R/R and enjoy.  
  
Terak: Hah you suck at this.  
  
SW: First of all, no one asked for your opinion, second, I can delete you.  
  
Terak: But then you'd be without a light warrior.  
  
SW: SHHHH!! The readers don't know your one of them yet!  
  
Terak: Yeah and did you guys know that the person telling the story is none other the-*SLAM*  
  
SW: Thanks Christine.  
  
Christine: No prob. 


	4. Stalking Shadows

Chapter 4  
Stalking Shadows  
  
The bar was a shady place with lots of shady characters, but it was really just a front for the guilds activity. Thugs played darts with throwing daggers while others sat playing cards and other gambling games. A heavy fog hung in the air from pipe tobacco and other exotic weeds, but in the back rooms where the meetings took place the air was clear. This was where Krix sat for most of the day watching the crowds through a slot built into the wall. He sat in his chair two feet on a table and rocking back and forth on two legs. A pipe hung in his mouth while a contented smile was spread across his face. He was known through out the streets, by far one of the greatest thieves, and was also one of the most wanted. Then again, anyone who joined the guild became one of the most wanted men in this city. He had a dartboard of his own set up in front of him; two knives were imbedded in the center while a third was in Krix hands, cleaning his fingernails idly. His knives carried his symbol on the hilt, two bones meeting each other at the ends slanted downwards, with a dagger going point first to meet them. He had a bandana over his head to cover his normally messy brown hair, and he wore a black tunic to help fade into the shadows when need be. A knock came at the wall with the peephole. Krix was immediately on his guard knives in hand. There was another knock, then two more one right after the other. He slipped the hatch on the hidden door and opened it slightly. A man of gaunt frame slipped in and shut the door behind him quickly.  
  
"Krix we have some nasty visitors out side," the man said.  
  
"What are you on about, Ben?" Krix asked his eyes scanning the man over.  
  
"The guards are here, looking for you prob'ly," Ben said. Krix smiled, a glint in his green eyes.  
  
"That all, geez I thought it was something worse, like the guilds in trouble," Krix scoffed.  
  
"There's more, you know those Martial Artists we pulled the crystal from a few months back?" Ben asked.  
  
"Course, that's how we got our crystal, but what's that got to do with any thin'?" Krix asked looking a bit confusedly.  
  
"It's been ransacked," Ben answered quickly, "The guards found one of them wounded today outside the city, says the temple was attacked by some huge beast, larger then any dragon, that's not the worst of it though, he said that the other crystals were taken as well, Earth, Fire, Water, all gone, says that we have the last one." Ben added, spilling the whole story.  
  
"So what's that have to do with...ohhh, we have the last crystal," Krix said, finally catching on smiling, then it hit him and his face fell like a ton of bricks, "Holy shit...we have the last crystal, do you mean that we're a target now, for that.that THING!" He shouted.  
  
"Aye and not just them, the whole guilds been put on a hit list, we have to speak with Gryffon.the place is swarming with guards, and I think that someone may have ratted us out for a little gil," Ben said. Krix went to the door and looked through the peephole, three guards entered and immediately everyone fell silent.  
  
"Good people, we've come from the palace to give 100,000 gil to any man with information of the Wind Walkers Guild," an elaborately dressed guard addressed the crowd. There were many murmurs, sifting through the place.  
  
"That's not good, seems the price on our heads just went up pal," Krix said. Ben gave him a look and both nodded. Ben gave three swift knocks on the wall with the dartboard on it, he paused gave another knock and then two more. The bartender on the other side heard the knocks and whispered something to one of the men, and he in turn whispered to one of the men next to him. That man grabbed another patron's beer and began to drink it. This caused a full-scale bar fight as the patron threw a swing at the man. The guards were then brought into it as well.  
  
"Diversions been set," Krix said as the door shook as a knife hit it, the signal that the coast was clear. They exited the bar quickly and quietly, the guards never saw them exit the room, and as soon as they were gone the bartender passed the signal along to the other members to make a move for it. Krix and Ben made there way quickly through the streets into an alleyway. From there they scaled the building to reach the rooftops.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ben asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Always am," Krix answered with the same smile. Together they ran leaping from rooftop to rooftop at speeds that would shame some of the fastest animals, and landed with agility and dexterity to match it. They made it to the guild house in a matter of seconds where other members who had just heard the news met them.  
  
"Ben, Krix, so glad to see you made it, at least you two weren't caught," a beautiful woman, in front of the building, said.  
  
"You were worried about us how sweet of you Swift," Ben said to her. She had striking red hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a red dress that had a slit going up one leg revealing a shapely thigh.  
  
"Hey Scarlet," Krix said shyly with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey Krix, long time no see, have you been avoiding me?" Scarlet asked, coming closer to him.  
  
"W-what m-ma-makes you th-think th-that?" He asked stuttering horribly  
  
"As much as I love to watch Krix fumble with words, we have work to do," Ben interrupted.  
  
"Bens right as always," Scarlet said moving away and throwing a wink to Krix, which made him blush furiously. Ben came up to him smiling widely.  
  
"You know she likes you," He said looking at his friend.  
  
"Do you think so?" Krix asked full of hope.  
  
"As much as a thief loves gold," Ben said putting a hand on Krixs' shoulder. Ben stifled a laugh at his friends' expense. They followed Scarlet into the guild to meet with their leader Gryffon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The exterior looked fairly normal, a shabby rundown building, but on the inside you would have thought yourself in a mansion. Great stone sculptors lined the walkway to the meeting hall where the crystal rested and where the guild master himself guarded it. All sixty of the guild members sat around a long oval shaped table that usually seated a hundred.  
  
"Today my friends we will discuss the matter that some of our friends were caught today by the palace guards," a man at the head of the table said.  
  
"Those poor guards!" a woman shouted out with feigned concern, causing a collective laugh from everyone.  
  
"Yes a pity, those few that were caught will be late!" another shouted, causing another gather of chuckles.  
  
"Now seriously my friends we have true pressing matters, let those that are late be informed when they arrived, as most of you have heard, the temple of wind has been attacked and completely decimated, their was but one survivor, and he was found today by the night watchman," murmurs spread through the small group, "But worst of all was that he said the monster had come for the crystal and brought an army of shadows to take it, now we all know that the crystal lies with us, and apparently so does the enemy, so from this day forth we shall have to guard the guild hall 24/7, I want five men on guard every hour of every day, now we have time to prepare, unlike the other guardians of the crystals, now I want men to go out and buy some supplies and weapons before nightfall, how bout Geoff, Bill, and Weiss," the three men nodded, "get as much as you can, you have all the gil you need at your disposal, and more importantly, don't get caught, everyone else I want you to set up traps and a feasible defense for the upcoming battle," murmurs of agreement sifted through the area.  
  
"Well Ben ready to set up our famous traps," Krix asked his friend.  
  
"Of course, and I think I might be able make a new one as well," Ben said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Not another one of your experiments," Krix said shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe, maybe, but tell me this when have any of my experiments ever gotten us into trouble?" Ben asked beaming.  
  
"Well th-" Krix started but was cut short by a wave of Bens hand  
  
"Don't answer that, how bout you Swift, want to help?" he asked Scarlet as she came over.  
  
"Gryffon sent me on recon, he wants me and some others to go out and watch the area for any approaching trouble," She said shaking her head.  
  
"Be careful and watch the sky, they said something about a dragon," Krix said with concern.  
  
"Ah you're concerned for me, oh I thought you didn't care," Scarlet said looking at him protruding her lower lip. Krix became flustered and began to stutter a response but Ben cut in.  
  
"As would any man for such a beautiful lass," Ben said bowing low. Scarlet looked at Ben with absurdity and laughed.  
  
"Careful Ben, if your're too flirtatious, Krix may become jealous," She said as she walked away leaving Krix still stuttering for an answer.  
  
"Relax man she's gone," Ben said putting a hand on Krix shoulder startling him slightly. Krix scowled and removed Ben's hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Krix said walking away with a scowl and Ben quick to follow. Sometime later they were in Ben's quarters, which Krix considered to be the messiest place in the entire world. Ben was scouring through piles of assorted papers looking for something while Krix stood off in a corner of the room that seemed to be the safest place to be.  
  
"You're right you know, if we rigged it correctly, we could make you room spill out into the hallway blocking off the enemies from us," Krix said looking at him.  
  
"You know I never get tired of hearing you say that one," Ben said dryly whilst looking through a box of discarded clothing.  
  
"Ah ha here it is," Ben exclaimed digging through the folds of an old cloak. He produced a small brown pouch.  
  
"And, dare I ask, what's in there?" Krix asked cocking an eyebrow. Ben only smiled.  
  
"This is going to get us killed isn't it," Krix asked looking worried.  
  
"No, no of course not, wounded maybe, but not killed," Ben said smiling and trying, but not succeeding, in laying Krix' fears to rest.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that, how wounded?" Krix asked edging to the door.  
  
"Oh not that badly, a few third degree burns maybe, and a slight chance of loosing a limb, but not that badly," Ben said nonchalantly. Then a gain Bens' theory of unharmed was "As long as you're alive, what does it matter," a theory Krix sometimes wished he had believed in.  
  
"Great, so this stuff involves fire, just great, didn't you learn from your sulfur experiment that fire equals bad?" Krix asked.  
  
"Not this time, this time the sulfur.well, I'll let you see what I have in store," Ben said with a smile.  
  
"I fear what's in store," Krix said nervously. Ben laughed at his friends' uneasiness.  
  
"As do I, but that's the fun of it, to face your fears and laugh at them," Ben said. Krix nodded conceding to Ben's point, that's what Krix liked about his friend, that underneath it all, he was philosophical in some ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Scarlet sat on the top of the building surveying the outer lands. To the west a great storm cloud was gathering. She figured that was the enemy, coming in for the kill. She had done as ordered and found out as much information she could from her usual sources. Apparently they would be facing creatures that moved like shadows, and were as fast as the wind, and they were led by a beast that was dragon, but wasn't a dragon. That was what her informant had said the martial artist had described.  
  
"Hmm those clouds seem to be moving in pretty fast," she murmured to herself. She got up from her crouch and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a long piercing whistle. She waited a few minutes and listened intently for the return call. It came a sort while later from the other five guild members. She was going to return and report her findings Gryffon while the others took over watch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"So is everything set?" Gryffon asked Krix and Ben as they entered the crystal chamber.  
  
"The defenses are in place and the traps were set, only those from our guild should be able to see them and avoid them," Krix said giving a salute, Ben, beside him, doing the same.  
  
"And what of our escape route, is it secure as well?" Gryffon asked.  
  
"Absolutely m'lord, I rigged it me self," Ben said a wide smile on his face. Gryffon wasn't so sure that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"It's one of his working traps sir," Krix intervened seeing Gryffons look of contemplation.  
  
"Hey, not all of my traps are bad," Ben, looking a trifle hurt, said defensively. Krix was about to retort, but the door burst open and Scarlet walked in with great strides.  
  
"They're coming with a storm that's fast approaching," Scarlet said immediately giving a curt salute.  
  
"From which direction?" Gryffon asked turning his attention to her.  
  
"The west at about thirty knots," she said giving her estimation.  
  
"I want all men to report back here, including those now in jail," Gryffon ordered two of the guards in the back of the room. They nodded and vanished.  
  
"You three, come with me to the war room, we have things to discuss," he said motioning Scarlet, Ben, and Krix to follow him.  
  
"Okay give me the short of what you know of the enemies Scarlet, you two prepare a map of the rooms with traps and their effects, I will not be caught unawares," Gryffon said sitting down at the head of the table. Scarlet told him what she knew, while Ben and Krix drew up a small map of the building and the most defensible positions, and the ones that held the traps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The bird fluttered into his window holding a letter. Geoff took the letter and opened it silently, reading through it a few times digesting every word. A guard came by his cell and noticed the letter in his hands.  
  
"Hey what's that you got there?" the guard asked in a gruff voice. Geoff smiled to himself and thought up his plan of escape.  
  
"It's a list of all the names of every member of the Wind Walkers, I've decided to confess...won't you let me out so I may speak with the magistrate?" He asked innocently. The guard, ever the smart one, complied with the thief and opened the cell door and walked in, holding his spear defensively.  
  
"No funny business now," the guard warned pointing the spear at him threateningly. Geoff only smiled, and held up his arms to show that he wasn't going to do anything. As the guard relaxed, Geoff burst into motion, grabbing the spearhead and twisting it out of the guards' hands. He reversed it and thrust home into the guards' throat before he could call for help. With that Geoff stole the guards' uniform and left him in the prison cell laying down facing the wall. Geoff used the keys to open all the other cell doors of his friends giving them the gist of the plan. For Geoff the Deceiver, this was his daily routine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
They had prepared for every possibility since the warning came from the martial artist, everything but the rain and the cold, it clouded the city guards eyes making it hard for them distinguish the deadly shadows that moved before them. The city guards hadn't a clue as to what was going on around them.  
  
"Hey Klyde, it's your turn to go out there," a very wet and miserable Donga said as he walked into the room wiping the rain from his eyes. There was no complaining coming from his friend, who usually had a sarcastic reply to give. He heard the movement, but it didn't register in his mind quick enough. There was a bright flash; Donga squinted to keep the water coming from his hair out of his eyes. He saw the shadow replace its sword in its sheath and walk away. He wanted to yell, but he found that he had no voice. He reached up to feel it and felt the long line running across it. He felt weak as his life drained through the red line on his throat. He fell into darkness watching the shadow fade into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Sir there is activity along the walls, should we barricade the doors?" One of Gryffons men asked, he only nodded. The man gave a salute and hurried off. Gryffon stared at the crystal. Krix and Ben walked into the room followed by soaking wet Scarlet, which seemed to make her even more beautiful, and made Krix very nervous.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Gryffon, the guards are all dead," Scarlet said.  
  
"I thought I ordered everyone to stay inside unless they had orders to do otherwise?" Gryffon said.  
  
"I was never informed that my shift of gate watching had ended," Scarlet said with a smirk, brushing her wet hair out of her face. Gryffon smiled at her and cuckled.  
  
"Alright then, consider it over, Geoff and the others arrived a short while ago and are now guarding the front room along with every one else, we shall close the doors to this room when we leave, and we shall only return when we start to lose badly," Gryffon remarked putting great emphasis on badly. The three of them nodded to each other. Ben drew his sword, Krix drew his knives, and Scarlet drew her punch daggers.  
  
"Let's kill us some shadows," Ben said to his friends with a smile. They all smiled as well and nodded.  
  
"You know Krix, we may not survive this attack, so how bout a kiss for good luck?" Scarlet asked pouting her lips out. Krix began to stutter, but a sharp push to his back launched him forward and his lips met Scarlets'. She grabbed his head to keep it in place and Krix seemed to melt in her arms. When she broke the kiss, because Krix was paralyzed, whether from fear or joy no one could tell, and stuck in one position, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Scarlet asked, Krix only nodded entranced by her eyes. Scarlet walked away towards the door, Gryffon following behind her chuckling.  
  
"You are by far the, worst and the best thief in the world," Ben said draping an arm over his friends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Krix responded still staring off into space.  
  
"C'mon Krix, snap out of it, we have shadows to kill," Ben said in a bored tone as he walking away. Krix shook himself free of his reverie. He suddenly became very angry and spun towards Ben.  
  
"You are so dead when this battle is over," Krix said with all seriousness. Ben laughed at the statement and continued to walk to the door, Krix close at his heels.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Geoff, and the other forty who had escaped with him, stood upon the upper balcony crossbows aimed at the door. Everyone stared at them; they seemed more reserved, more dark and foreboding. Then the door heave a few times as the outside forces tried to gain entry. Once.twice.three times.then silence. They only heard the dull patter of rain coming from the ceiling. Then they heard something else on the roof, hundreds of drumming sounds resounded from the top.  
  
"Are the upper windows locked!?" Gryffon shouted frantically, the member he was berating shook his head, his eyes going wide. Geoff smirked, and the door flew inwards, tearing off at its great hinges and the room became flodded by black figures moving in, setting off traps as they went.  
  
"Geoff fire!" Gryffon shouted. He smiled widely and signaled the man next to him. They leaped off the balcony, landing with ease, and they drew forth- slender swords and discarded their costumes. Gryffon stared in shock at Geoff as he looked down on his former commander. Geoff raised his crossbow and fired a bolt at Gryffon, but the man was just to quick to be caught like that, and dodged aside and the bolt hit one of the shadow creatures instead, laying it dead.  
  
"GEOFF YOU TRAITOURIS PIG!" Gryffon shouted, as he fought off the oncoming hordes. Geoff turned from the balcony and left heading for the crystal chamber to fulfill his part of the bargain with Tiamet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Krix turned when he heard the shouting from his commander. He saw Geoff fire arrow at Gryffon and down an enemy instead.  
  
"FALL BACK!" Gryffon shouted to his men. Everyone fell back into the passageways. Ben and Krix met up with Gryffon and half of the remaining forces inside the right tunnel.  
  
"Ben are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Gryffon asked staring at him. Ben nodded a large smile playing across his face. He took a long slender pipe out of the folds of his cloak.  
  
"Ben this is no time to smoke," Krix said.  
  
"Gryffon you go on ahead Krix and I will follow shortly," Ben said. Gryffon nodded and continued to run on with his friends. Ben motioned Krix to follow him, he complied, but with great resignation. Ben led him into a room that held a lever inside.  
  
"Pull that after I close the door," Ben said leaning over something. Krix rolled his eyes and prayed to the crystals to see him through this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Gryffon and his men stood behind the stone barricades they had created along the corridor leading to the crystal chamber.  
  
"I hope they know what they're doing," Gryffon muttered to himself. He peered over his barricade and saw the approaching mass. He only then realized what they were fighting.  
  
"Ninjas?" He asked himself with surprise. Suddenly the whole corridor behind the barricade was filled with a black sort of material that floated around in the air. Gryffon gave a startled yelp, as did a few of the other men at the opposite end. The Ninjas disappeared from view, but Gryffon and his men held their position, as per instructions.  
  
"May the crystals watch over us," Gryffon said looking up to the ceiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Okay now watch this," Ben said. He took out a flint and a knife and began to make sparks with friction. A small trail, of what looked like soot, led out under the crack of the door, and into the corridor beyond.  
  
"You know what you're doing right Ben?" Krix asked nerously as the black trail sparked and led into the next room.  
  
"Of course, now up on that barrel and keep your back to the wall," Ben said as he got on the barrel opposite his friend and pushed against the wall. Krix complied as sparking trail went into the next room. Meanwhile Scarlet was doing the same thing with another guild member, and following directions just as Ben had said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Gryffon heard it, he smelt it, and he felt it as the heat cascaded through the corridor behind the stone barricade. Fire blew over and around the barricades hitting the walls and scorching them black. It was like that for a split second, and then it was over. The heat was intense in that one second, it made the stone barricades horribly hot and left the guild members scooting away fearing the stone was going to melt on them. Indeed the sides that took the brunt of the heat were glowing hot.  
  
"He can imitate dragons fire," Gryffon cried excitedly. He began to laugh as he looked down the charred hallway. It was almost a perfect imitation of a burst of dragon fire. Yet the victory was short lived when a crash came from the crystal room.  
  
"Oh no the crystal," Gryffon said as the sound registered in his mind. He rushed towards the door, the other men following in hot pursuit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Krix shouted as he descended the barrel and walked to the door and tried to open it, but quickly withdrew his hand when he realized that the handle was scalding hot. Ben took out a flask of water and doused the handle with it. It hissed and sizzled in protest as the heat was taken from it.  
  
"Now try it," Ben said after a while, taking the rest of the flasks contents to his mouth. Krix opened the door and saw the charred remains of the hallway. Heat waves and smoke poured off the walls, distorting everything.  
  
"What did you do?" Krix asked after finding his voice.  
  
"Like it, I call it the Firewall," Ben said proudly.  
  
"It's like a dragon breathed its flames through the hallway," Krix said in astonishment.  
  
"May as well have," Ben said as he admired his handy work. Both of them heard the crash then. They looked at each other grimly then ran off towards the crystal chamber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Geoff stared at the dragon as it descended into the room, it was turquoise and had a purple under belly and six heads that swayed back and forth like snakes. Geoff held the crystal in his hand and smiled as he showed it to the great beast.  
  
"You have done well my minion," the beast said its voice as loud as thunder, "For this you shall be rewarded greatly by my master."  
  
"I thank you kindly master Tiamet, it is an honor to work for you," Geoff said. The great beast chuckled, and that alone shook the room. It reached out one huge claw and spoke a few arcane words. The crystals glow began to fade and green light poured out of it and into the great claw. Tiamet held out his claw and dropped the orb in front of Geoff.  
  
"Take it and the crystal, you may ride my back as we make our way to the meeting spot, my master will be pleased with your work, let the shadow beasts play with the humans," Tiamet said laying one of its great head on the ground for Geoff to climb up. He did so eagerly and sat on the dragons back. It let out a great roar and beat it's wings, raising high into the air. The door burst open just as Tiamet flew off. Ninjas dropped from the hole in the ceiling, landing with grace from a height that would have killed normal men.  
  
"Damn, they got the crystal," Gryffon said. Krix was behind him and saw the crystal in Geoffs hands. He held his knife in his hand and prayed to the crystals to guide his arm.  
  
"Please allow me the strength to save you from these monsters," He said as he hurled the knife at Geoff. Perhaps the crystal had heard him, or it had been luck pure and simple, the knife struck home, burying itself deep into Geoff's shoulder. He dropped the crystal and it plummeted to the ground. Tiamet, rearing one of its many heads to se what was wrong saw the crystal fall back through the roof. He only smiled though, for he knew that in the crystals present state, it would shatter upon striking the ground. Which is what it almost did. But instead it took one of the ninjas out of the fight and broke its fall all at the same time.  
  
"Luck be with us today," Ben said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, but they knew it was far from over, there was still the matter of the remaining hundred ninjas that had been able to miss out on the Firewall.  
  
"Not till we get out of this alive," Scarlet said rushing by punch daggers at the ready. Krix and Ben looked at each other, smiled wickedly, and followed suit.  
  
"C'mon lads, drinks'r on me if we live!" Ben shouted, and his shout was greeted by a greater huzzah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Geoff was angry; no he was more then angry. He drew the knife from his shoulder and stuck it in his belt. Now he was injured and soaking wet, but at least the rain was lightening up.  
  
"You'll pay for that Krix, oh how you'll pay," Geoff snarled as he hung on for dear life on the dragons back. Tiamet went into a dive towards a forest that layed on the outskirts of town. Geoff felt the sensation of falling as his stomach went into his throat, it made him hold onto the dragon even harder.  
  
"God I hate flying," Geoff mumbled to himself. They broke through the trees and stooped in a nearby clearing.  
  
"Off," Tiamet ordered his passenger. Geoff complied running down the dragons tail and onto the ground. When he reached in he fell to his knees and kissed the ground passionately. He saw a shadow fall over him. He looked up at the man who looked like he was a living shadow himself, but the light his eyes gave off scared Geoff even more. He panicked and backed up bumping into Tiamet. The dragon laughed at the small mans uneasiness. The figure only glowered at the two staring into them.  
  
"I see you have a new pet Tiamet," The man said in a cold voice. Geoff gulped audibly.  
  
"He has his uses, he saved me much trouble in retrieving the crystal from the thieves," Tiamet said five of his heads grinning widely, showing razor sharp teeth as white as a full moon.  
  
"Very well then, no doubt you have the soul then, but what of the crystal," The man asked.  
  
"Shattered on the ground below," Tiamet answered.  
  
"Good, now there remains the dealing of where to hide it.any ideas?" the man asked the dragon.  
  
"Taken care of, I shall head for Sky Castle, no one will be able to reach me or the soul there," Tiamet said still grinning.  
  
"And what of your new pet?" the man asked shifting his piercing gaze upon Geoff. Geoff was locked in the stare to scared to move or answer.  
  
"He shall remain behind and deal with any threat of the light warriors, no doubt a thief and a black belt survived, plus I heard that three mages escaped the clutches of Marilith and Kraken," Tiamet said. Of all the fiends, Tiamet was almost and equal to his master, and feared him little to none.  
  
"And how shall he face the threat of the four crystals if, and only if, the light warriors somehow survived, and that's very unlikely," the man growled.  
  
"Simple," Tiamet, all six of his heads smirking, "Bestow upon him all the powers of the six crystals."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The forces met each other head on. Krix leaped into battle, knives raised, and felled three of the ninjas in one smooth motion. Scarlet was doing her famous attacking style with her punch daggers, Krix watched as she danced around her enemies, cutting and slashing at them with her weapons. He was brought out of his reverie abruptly as one of the ninjas jumped before him, sword raised and ready to slash. Krix fell backwards out of the blades sweeping reach, but into the sights of another. Krix did a somersault backwards and threw a knife into the one behind him, catching it in its gut, and leaped to his feet tossing his last knife into the one before him, leaving himself weaponless, but not for long he ran forwards grabbing the blade of the fallen ninja and rushing headlong back into battle. The sword felt very light and cleaved through the ninjas with a flick of the wrist, but they were also fragile, and not soon after using the sword to deflect an attack did Krix realize this. He was stuck with a broken sword and a hilt, so he improvised. He rushed in quickly, gutting the ninja he faced, and hurled the remaining half of his weapon into anothers back that was giving one of his friends some trouble. The thieves, still using what was left to them by the crystal, faired very well, they lost three men in that battle, which made forty-three over all. Gryffon sighed as he watched the last ninja fall, its body vaporizing into a black cloud.  
  
"Too many losses," Krix said to himself. Krix picked his way back through the many weapons, looking for his lost knives. He had a few minor cuts and bruises, and one long gash on his leg, causing him to limp slightly. Ben was beaten up fairly badly and sported a long gash across one eye, his face matted in fresh blood.  
  
"My god Ben, are you all right?" Krix asked as he rushed over to his friend.  
  
"Course not, I have to buy thirty seven drinks," Ben said holding a hand over his torn eye. Krix laughed at his friend's resilience. Scarlet joined them a few seconds later, of the three of them, she was the only one without cuts, scratches, and bruises. Ben took the break in the fighting to tear a piece of cloth and wrap it over his eye to staunch the bleeding.  
  
"We could probably hire a mage to help you ya know," Scarlet said, looking at Ben who only shook his head.  
  
"I'd rather have the scar, it makes for better stories in the future," Ben explained motioning to the other scars he bared on one arm and another nasty scar across his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, but your whole eye will be useless for the rest of your life," Krix said, looking at his friend incredulously.  
  
"Something I'm willing to give up in exchange for a story," Ben said, waving the notion away.  
  
"Well at least we're alive, and the crystal is safe from, but the soul is missing," Krix said. It was then that Gryffon walked over to them, bearing a grim face.  
  
"We have to send some of our members out to retrieve the soul, other wise the world is going to die," Gryffon said looking down at the crystal he fumbled in his hands. It was glowing softly, which told him something he dreaded.  
  
"That's not true, why would the world die?" Scarlet asked looking at Gryffon like he was crazy.  
  
"Every previous guild master knew of the legend, it has been passed down from guild master to guild master, if we, no not we, if the light warriors don't revive the crystals and give them their souls, then the world will return to the way it once was, we can't allow that," Gryffon said continuing to look at the crystal.  
  
"But what's that have to do us, we stole the crystal, shouldn't it be given to the remaining martial artist?" Krix asked curiously.  
  
"It's not that simple, in times of danger, like now, the crystal will choose a master that can best defend it," Gryffon said thrusting the crystal forward to extenuate his point, the crystals glow began to brighten even more as it neared Krix.  
  
"Krix, it's your destiny, the crystals have chosen you, this is your journey now, I can offer you as much assistance as needed, but I cannot accompany you, my place is leading the guild, you have to meet up with the other light warriors, or else you can not defeat the evil that wishes to destroy this world," Gryffon explained. Krix stared at the crystal for a while before he reached for it with shaking hands.  
  
"I'll stick with you all the way Krix," Ben said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Krix looked at him thankfully, then he felt a hand on his other shoulder. He looked Scarlet in her eyes.  
  
"I'm with you as well," She said, with a smile. Krix smiled as well, he had the support of his friends now, and nothing could get in his way.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I can use the support," Krix said. He and the three of his friends left the city three hours later their packs full and ready for the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Geoff lay on the smooth surface of the marble table, whilst five figures held out different orbs above him, they chanted silently. He could feel the power surging around him, welling up, begging to be released. The voices stopped chanting.  
  
"You who have been created by the light, I bestow upon you the strength of the earth," a voice resembling stones grating against each other said, and a yellow light left the orb and entered Geoff, his muscles bulged. The voice began to chant again.  
  
"You who have been tamed by the power of light, I bessstow upon you the flamesss of power," another hissed, but sounded feminine, and a red light left the orb and entered Geoff, he felt the knowledge of magic surface from the depths of his mind. She to began to chant.  
  
"You who have been blessed by the power of light, I give bestow upon you the waters serenity," a gurgling voice said, and a blue light left the orb and entered Geoff, he felt a great calm befall his body. The gurgling began to fall in rhythm with the other two.  
  
"You who have been revived by the power of light, I bestow upon you the speed of the wind," a fourth voice rumbled, Geoff realized this was Tiamet, and a green light left the orb and entered Geoff, he felt his senses sharpen and become extremely acute. Tiamet, all six heads, fell into chanting.  
  
"You who have been tainted by the power of light, I CORRUPT THEE!" The final voice shouted. He held a crystal above Geoff and black tendrils came from it, wrapping around Geoff swirling around him. A tendril dove into his chest striking his heart, he arced his back in pain as all goodness was removed from him. The darkness began to form armor around his body, his hands were covered in spiked gauntlets, his breastplate was sleek and bore a skull on the chest, his shoulder armor was serrated and looked deadly, his lower body armor looked practically plain, except for the spikes that jutted out on the knees, and his helmet held aloft three horns, two on the side and one on the forehead, and had a visor with a slit for his eyes, an elegant red feather was on the top between the black horns. The chanting began to hit a climax, as Geoff began to rise from the table clad in his new armor.  
  
"YES ARISE MY WARRIOR OF DEATH! ARISE AND BRING ABOUT THE DOOM OF ALL LIFE!" The leader shouted. Geoff arose from the table, no longer remembering his name or who he once was, a voice in his head called out to him, and gave him his name, 'And you shall be called Havoc, my greatest creation for bringing unlife,' the voice said and the Dark crystal pulsed, as if laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
SW: Next time in Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold Grif finally manages to escape the deep abyss he fell into, but finds that he is the only capable warrior left in his tribe. Sarda pleads with him to find the other light warriors, but his vendetta against Lich must clouds his judgment and he sets off on his own to fight the fiend, will he survive another encounter with the deadly Lich, will he inevitably fail in his search for vengeance, or can Sarda wean him from his path to destruction. Find out next time on FINAL FANTSY: THE TALE UNTOLD...right after THIS commercial brake.  
  
Ben: HEY KIDS, and welcome to the first installment of "Bens McGuyver Workshop," we have a great show for you today we will learn how to make plastic explosives out of *rummages through pockets* a stick of gum, a piece of string, a ball of lint, and thirty two cents in change...hmmm hey what's this, a vending machine that takes exactly thirty two cents in change, how convenient *purchases a can of sprite* this looks good but I may need it later. Let's get started with this shall we *turns his back to the audience and begins to move at extreme speed* first we chew this put this here and place this here and put this here and*turns around presenting the piece of gum with a fully functional detonator attached to it with a piece of string and a ball of lint* TAH DAH...looks like we didn't need that can of sprite anyways *opens can and drinks contents* AHHH that's refreshing.  
  
Krix: Uh Ben...where did you get that timer and is it suppose to be counting down like that?  
  
Ben: Don't be silly, the timer isn't counting down *looks at the timer and does a double take, then jumps for cover grabbing Krix and pulling him down with him, as it reaches zero, it pops and fizzles* oh well maybe it worked for you, see you next time and don't forget to R/R and enjoy...goodbye! *cue ending theme and credits* 


	5. Hunting

**A/N: From here on out, all spells will be written between "" these brackets, because the words themselves are too complex to understand, so you get the rough translations...good reading to you and don't forget to review.******

**Chapter 5**

**Hunting**

Grifs hand brushed the edge of the hole; the light stung his eyes after being in the dark hole for so long. He used his remaining strength to pull himself up and over the edge and he lay there panting basking in the warmth of the sun, his eyes shut tightly to shield them from it. He heard the shuffling of feet and a loud intake of breath.

"It-it's not possible," a familiar voice cried out in astonishment. Grif looked in the direction of the voice cranking open an eye to see the old man that had been in the battle against Lich, he grit his teeth as the memories flooded through his mind, his fellows dying, Tarins screams of protest, and the laughing monstrosity called Lich. He grunted as he hefted himself up to his feet and stretched. He opened his eyes fully, now that they were adjusted to the light, and looked at his hands. He had dirt under fingernails and caked on bloody fingers. He had lost his knife some ways back so he had been forced to grapple his way up the rocks.

"It is you, oh my stars, then perhaps all is not lost," the old man rambled on.

"How long has it been since the battle?" Grif asked himself dazedly.

"Three days, since Lich attacked, tell me how did you survive, I watched you fall, there was no escape, how is it possible, did you manage to save the crystal?" the old man asked Grif excitedly, hope showing over his wrinkled face, "Oh, but what am I doing berating you with questions, here let me heal your wounds, then you can explain it all."

"That would be most welcome, Sarda, right?" Grif said looking at the old man. Sarda wagged his head up and down vigorously, his gray beard flapping about. Sarda quickly beckoned Grif to sit down on a pile of rubble. Grif gratefully accepted the seat and sat in thought as Sarda mumbled a few words and held his hands over Grif. A green light drifted over Grifs many wounds closing them up and leaving him completely refreshed.

"Now tell me, how did you survive the fall, tell me what happened to you after you fell," Sarda begged eager to know. Grif thought about it, for a few moments before he began to speak. He explained to the old man, who listened intently and hung on every word, about how he stopped his fall and how the crystal fell to him and he caught it, how he lost the Stiletto and had to grapple his way to this point, and how the despair felt in the cold darkness. When he finished Sarda sat absorbing it all, tugging at his beard idly.

"And you say the crystal has been glowing since it came into your possession?" Sarda asked to reconfirm what he had heard. Grif nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then it is settled, we must go now and find the other light warriors, they are the only ones who can help us now, we must be off," Sarda said.

"Before we leave I must know, what became of Tarin, Sarda, what became of all the others?" Grif asked, despair evident in his voice. Sarda winced at the question, but he didn't look away from him, he pointed behind Grif. Grif turned around and saw the mounds of dirt with the sticks coming out of them. Grif looked at them all, there were many...too many, in his eyes. He felt the sting as tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Do you know where Lich has gone?" Grif asked.

"He said he had left for Terra cave, that is what he was told to do anyways," Sarda answered looking at Grif curiously. He saw the intent written in his ice blue eyes.

"Where is that?" Grif asked coldly.

"Know is not the time for personal vendettas, Griff, we have to find the light warriors," Sarda said through grit teeth.

"Where is it?" Grif reiterated with a colder tone.

"You cannot face such an enemy alone, he defeated our whole tribe by himself, you have no chance alone, the other three light warriors are your only hope to defeat such a powerful enemy," Sarda explained. Grif only narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"If you will not help me then you stand against me," Grif stated, he then turned on his heel and walked towards the forest and towards the nearest town.

"Heed my words Grif, you cannot defeat him...damn it man listen to me he is much to powerful, you must find the other light warriors!" Sarda called after him, but Grif paid him no heed. His personal demons could only be slain with Lich's death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your lost aren't you?" Christine asked Terak as they walked through the forest.

"I'm not lost, I just don't know where we are," Terak corrected.

"In other words your lost," Christine stated dryly.

"In a sense yes," Terak admitted finally. They had been walking for a day now with no map and going only by Teraks horrible sense of direction. Christine groaned in frustration.

"Why did I have to invite you along, why?" Christine asked out loud.

"You asked him along because he is suppose to protect us from those nasty beasts that are lurking about," Carol intervened.

"Shh," Terak tried to hush them.

"Don't shh me," Christine began to shout. Terak only clamped a hand over his mouth and put a finger up to his lips and reiterated his previous statement. Then he jerked a thumb towards some off to the side. Christine listened to the serenity of the forest. She was about to ask what Terak was going on about until she heard the grumbling coming from the other side of the bushes. She walked over to Terak as quietly as she could. So she could hear the voice better. She tripped on her robe and fell with a startled squeak. The voice fell silent, and the sound of a sword being drawn resounded through the forest.

"Now you've done it," Terak whispered to Christine scurrying to help her up. A hulking form burst through the bushes sword poised ready to strike. He was a huge barbarian; he had ice blue eyes, and blond hair that looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in days. He wore a sleeveless fur tunic and leather slacks, these too were equally dirty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grif was thoroughly surprised to see the three mages, and not something that he could take his anger out on. He mentally cursed as he angled the blade upwards so he missed the mages.  He landed in front of them eyes full of curiosity. He re-sheathed his long sword when he realized they were of no harm, and that he was thoroughly scaring them with it drawn. Two of them were wearing white robes, one looked about eight while the other looked about eighteen, and the one in the blue robes identity remained a mystery to him.

"What would three mages be doing out on the edge of a trail, I thought only rogues did that?" Grif asked humorously.

"Trail, what trail, we've been lost in these woods for two days and we haven't seen a trail," the black mage protested. Grif moved the bush aside revealing the dirt path. He laughed at the look on the mages face when they realized they've been next to the trail the whole time.

"Now, what pray tell are you mages doing?" Grif asked.

"We are heading for the nearest town, or at least trying to," Carol said to the large man as Terak and Christine began to argue over who was right.

"Then why don't all three of you come with me, the trail is quite dangerous and you can also explain as to why you're so far away from the mage schools," Grif suggested before the argument escalated to a fistfight.

"Fine," Terak and Christine called out in unison, turning away from each other. Carol only shook her head while Grif stared at the two curiously.

"Are they always like this?" Grif asked the young girl. She replied with a small nod. Grif began to wonder if asking them to come along was a good idea, but he couldn't help but be curious about these three.

They were making good progress on the trail and ran into few obstacles, but nothing as serious as what Grif had encountered that night three days past. His gaze became cold when he thought about that, and he seemed to be lost in his own little world oblivious to the others around him. He looked up at the darkening sky.

"We shall break here for camp, you three stay here while I go gather some wood," Grif instructed. Carol, Terak, and Christine all gave nods of understanding, as Grif turned and entered into the wilds. It wasn't hard to find the wood they needed, broken trees littered the forest, most likely from the earthquakes from Lich. He gathered the wood and returned to the others quickly. He set the logs up together and Terak lit the fire with a small fire spell.

"So explain to me why you're so far away from the schools," Grif said as soon as everyone was settled and eating a rabbit, that Terak had quite miraculously caught with a fire spell. Carol cried over it for a while, but she had to agree with the others that they had to eat and put aside her grief. Terak and Christine exchanged silent glances at each other and both gave a confirming nod to each other. Together they explained their situation filling in the gaps where the other was missing information.

"They did something to the crystal, we don't know what, but it just lost its light, I managed to keep the Water crystal out of their grasp," Christine said taking the dully lit Water crystal from the fold of her white robes and showing it to Grif, whom was listening intently to the whole story.

"I wasn't able to save mine, but that's where we are going now, to find the red dragon who stole it from us," Terak explained, "But I did listen in on the conversation the snake lady and her friend had," He quickly added.

"We have one lead so far, and that's Gurgu Volcano, but that is where the orb is and I doubt that they would be dumb enough to keep the crystal and the orb in the same place," Christine said, "And what of yourself, how come you're so far away from your tribe and, not to be rude but, why are you so dirty?" Christine asked Grif. Grif thought about it for a while wondering where to start his tale. He took another bite out of his portion of the rabbit and chewed thoughtfully. He nodded to himself and swallowed as he pulled out the dully-lit crystal from the pouch at his waste.

"Same story, different settings, different outcome," Grif said as Terak, Carol, and Christine stared at the crystal he held before them, "My people were killed by a creature known as Lich," Grif began, his gaze turning cold as he walked through the memories.

"You were attacked by one of the five Paladins of Light, but they are great men who—" Christine was stopped short by Grif.

"THEY ARE NOT MEN BUT MONSTERS!" He bellowed at her his face contorted in rage, he calmed himself and began to speak in a softer voice "He murdered my tribe and cast me into a deep abyss in the earth, that is why I am so dirty...I spent three days climbing only to find my friends and my chieftain dead, I was the only warrior left, that is why I intend to go up against Lich and finish what we started three days ago," Grif finished, he took another bite out of his meal and ate in silence.

"If he could take out your whole tribe, then how do you expect to defeat him?" Terak asked. Grif stared at the fire for a long time digesting the familiar words. He started to say something, but the words stuck in his throat as he realized the folly in his quest for vengeance, how could he defeat such a powerful enemy. He recalled Sardas' words.

"The Light Warriors," Grif said numbly as he came to realize what had been bestowed upon him and these two. They looked at him curiously.

"What are you on about?" Terak asked.

"I am a light warrior, as are you two," Grif said with a smile of realization on his face.

"What?" Christine asked.

"The crystal has chosen Terak, you, and me to prevent the destruction of the world," Grif began, "That's why they shine when we hold them, we are their respective owners now, that leaves one other."

"But we don't even know if the Fire crystal is still around or not," Terak interjected.

"Are you so dense that you have forgotten what you told us?" Grif asked the mage, "What are the two things dragons love the most?" He asked the two.

"Terrorizing villages," Christine said.

"And treasure," Terak finished slamming his palm to his forehead at the simple logic.

"This is going to be easier then we thought," Carol piped in through a yawn.

"It grows late and you are all no doubt weary, I'll keep watch while you all get some rest," Grif said to the three. They thanked him for his help before falling off to sleep. Grif threw another log on the dying fire and sat in its warmth listening to the myriad of sounds from the woods. He thought back to Sarda and thanked him for his words of warning. To charge in would be foolhardy and would most likely end with his death, but if he had to wait for revenge so be it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabyr entered the temple quickly and quietly; he was virtually invisible to any and all guards that constantly patrolled the hallways, most of which weren't human and had senses sharper then any creature alive, and he passed no more then a few feet from them without their notice. He was an assassin, trained in the art of stealth, he could get anywhere he wanted, and he had never been bested. He reached the anteroom of the meeting room where he stayed in the shadows where he was perfectly concealed. He watched the figure in front of the doors. He was clad in black armor that bore spikes and sharp ridges. Sabyr realized how much light there was in the room and recognized that he would not be able to pass the guard...unless he used his shadow magic. He concentrated his powers onto the shadows themselves, they began to elongate and shroud the room leaving not an ounce of light anywhere. The lone guard seemed unfazed by the darkening of the room, Sabyr found this odd, but he had no time to think about it, he had to move quickly before the spell wore off. He put his back to the wall and seemed to melt into the shadows themselves.

He had just got behind the lone guard and was making his way to the door when he noticed something odd about the guard, his eyes were glowing red and they were watching him, following Sabyrs every step. A flash of light then the ring of steel as the guards' sword flashed out, at inhuman speeds, of its sheath towards Sabyr. He only just managed to block with his kodaichis'. No one had ever seen thorugh his guise of shadows before, which left him thoroughly confused as his opponent began another strike for his head. He blocked that attack to, but only an inch away from his face. Sabyr heard a crack as the metal of his dagger began to break. The shadow spell around them began to dissipate, just as the guard let fly another attack this one aimed low for a gut strike. Sabyr jumped back as the blade swept by his stomach. The jump back had left him slightly overbalanced and an easy target for his opponent. The guard was once again on the move, with amazing speed and grace he covered the distance between them in a matter of seconds, Sabyr watched the sword begin to rise and fall all at once. He blocked the attack with his small knife, but the blow was so powerful that it sent Sabyr to the ground. The guard raised his sword again and brought it down in an overhead chop that would definitely split Sabyr's skull.

"STOP!" someone shouted from the door. The blade stopped mere centimeters from his nose, but was still close enough to tear through the fabric covering his face.

"That's quite enough Havoc," the voice said, and the sword lifted away, "It's a pleasure that you finally made it, I hope Havoc wasn't to hard on you?" the voice asked. Sabyr got up and brushed himself off then looked at the black knight then to the figure in the doorway, then turned back to Havoc blinking in astonishment.

"What is he, I mean surely he is no mortal man," Sabyr said staring at the knight intently.

"He is the first and only of his kind, a warrior imbed with all the powers of the crystals," the figure proclaimed proudly. Sabyrs eyes widened at the news and he turned to the figure in the doorway, questions written all throughout his eyes.

"He is to be the hunter and you are to be the guide, he will be the one that will kill the light warriors, should they truly live," the figure explained, "Your mission is simple...seek and destroy any of the light warriors, that would include three mages apparently, two white and one black, I have sources that say they are traveling together, and any thieves that might happen across your path, I will not take my chances with them running about."

"Of course my lord," Sabyr said falling to one knee.

"You have complete control over my new toy," the figure said motioning towards Havoc, "Don't break him, I have 'future' plans for him."

"Of course," Sabyr reiterated humbly keeping his head bowed until his master had left. When the door closed Sabyr stood back up and left, Havoc following like an obedient dog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer till we reach the city?" Ben asked Krix from the back of the group.

"Oh not much, we probably have a mile or two to go before we make it," Krix answered.

"We should probably set up camp, the sky's getting dark pretty quick," Scarlet said as she looked at the sky. Ben nodded his head in agreement with her.

"If we stop now we may lose our chance to get to the edge of the forest," Krix protested.

"Sorry Krix it's two against one, we stop for the night," Scarlet said firmly.

"Alright, we'll stop at the next clearing," Krix said in a defeated tone. It wasn't a far walk to the clearing, which seemed to disappoint Krix greatly.

"Don't worry about it Krix, we'll cover more ground tomorrow," Scarlet said trying to comfort him taking a seat next to him on a log.

"Yeah, but I just don't like these woods, it's weird, but do they seem to be dying?" Krix asked as he looked at the woods.

"Yeah they do seem a bit dry, maybe it's a side effect from the souls of the crystals being stolen," Scarlet said trying to come up with an explanation. Krix only shrugged.

"Hey guys check out what I can do with this powder, no more burnin' yourself when trying to light camp fires," Ben called to the two of them.

"You left Ben in charge of starting the campfire?" Krix asked her incredulously.

"Yeah, what of it?" Scarlet asked him. Krix only gave a pained expression as he grabbed her and brought her down with him behind the log just before an explosion went off from the campfire. Krix and Scarlet peeked over the log to see the damage; Ben was still kneeling on the ground, the flint and knife in his hands and a fire burning quietly away in the middle of the burnt crater it created.

"Rule number one...never let Ben anywhere near fire," Krix said to Scarlet.

"Agreed," Scarlet answered with a nod.

"I don' think it's meant for that, have either of you seen my eyebrow," Ben called to them looking around him, Krix and Scarlet broke out laughing when they realized he was missing the eyebrow over his good eye. Unbeknownst to the three friends a lone figure crouched in the trees watching, and waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the laughter and he saw the skull with that ever-present smile, always smiling, and a voice like two great stones grinding against each other. Grif reached out for Tarin, he heard the screams; they wracked his mind and tore at his ears, but he was helpless against them, too helpless to help them, then he was falling and the darkness swallowed him like a hungry wolf.

Grif awoke with a startled cry; he was covered in a cold sweat that made him shiver in the morning air. The glowing embers sizzled and gave off little heat.

"I must have dozed off," Grif mumbled to himself wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Must you haunt my dreams as well?"

"Mister Grif, are you alright?" a weary voice from behind him asked.

"Just fine, you go back to sleep Carol, it's not quite time to wake up," He told her softly. Carol yawned and gave a shake of her head before falling back to sleep. Grif smiled at the little girl.

"I pray you never have to know the hardships that we face as crystal bearers little one," Grif whispered to himself as he stirred the dying embers with a discarded stick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure crept slowly into Krix's tent; he wore blue pants and sleeveless shirt, and had a blue bandana around the base of his brown hair. He could see the green glow coming from under the covers. He looked down at the Wind crystal soft glow that illuminated the area around him, even though it was hidden under the covers. He reached for it with trembling hands hoping to make a clean getaway without any blood being spilt. He felt something dig into his back and he froze.

"And just what to you think you're doing hmm?" Krix asked from behind him. The man cursed himself for being so careless.

"The crystal was not meant for you, it rightfully belonged to my people," the man said as he stood up straight slowly. His voice carried a thick eastern accent. In a flash of movement he spun around and grabbed the knife from Krix's grasp, but before he could bring it up to bear he felt the point of a second dagger digging into his stomach, but not to kill, and a third had already intercepted the first.

"You may be fast, my friend, but a light warrior is not so easily defeated," Krix said bluntly. The man sighed and dropped the knife and held his hands up, he was at the mercy of the thieves now.

"Let us have a little chat under the stars shall we," Krix instructed motioning him towards the flap. The two of them exited the tent and sat opposite each other near the still smoldering crater of Bens' "bonfire" from earlier.

"First how about some introductions, my name is Krix," Krix began, "And you are?"

"My name is Chun Kasinagi, I am the only remaining disciple of the Temple of Wind," the man said.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, I heard you were in town, but I never dreamed that we would ever meet," Krix said putting his daggers back into their sheaths, leaning back on his arms to rest.

"How did you know I was coming?" Chun asked.

"Well Chun, with the amount of noise you made when you jumped from the tree I am surprised that you didn't attract the attention of any Worgs," Krix answered the question with a shrug and a chuckle. Chun stared at him icily.

"Oh come on, I thought it was funny," Krix said trying to defuse Chun.

"The crystal does not belong to you, it should be mine by all rights," Chun said.

"That's where you are wrong, the crystal chose me to bear it not yourself," Krix said simply as he brought the crystal out from around his neck.

"You are not worthy of such an honor, it should have been me, not you me!" Chun shouted and lunged at Krix, his hands grabbing for the crystal. Krix was taken by surprise and was soon underneath the martial artist. Chun stopped trying to squirm when he felt something pointed on his back.

"Get off o' him now friend, or you'll be sportin' a punctured lung," Ben said from behind. Chun sighed and got off of Krix.

"What's he doing here?" Scarlet asked, still in here defensive crouch, punch daggers in her hands.

"This is Chun Kasinagi, the only remaining martial artist, seems he wants to be the crystal bearer," Krix explained pushing himself off the ground and brushing off stray pieces of grass and dirt from his clothes.

"The crystal does not belong to a band of thieves," Chun said.

"And through stealing it, what's that make you?" Ben asked putting pressure on his sword. Chun was at a loss for words, and turned away slightly abashed.

"I did not think of that," He admitted.

"Leave the thieving to the thieves," Scarlet agreed.

"I...apologize for trying to steal the crystal," Chun said looking at Krix.

"No hard feelings, you were just trying to bring honor to your friends and family by becoming a light warrior," Krix said with a wave of his hand.

"May I accompany you for the remainder of the journey, just until you find the other three?" Chun asked.

 "Of course, a pair of strong arms like yours would be most welcome," Krix answered quickly, laying waste to any protest that Scarlet and Ben held. They sealed the deal shaking each other's hand. Ben groaned and Scarlet sighed.

 "I'll break out another tent," Scarlet said as she headed for her pack.

 "That is all right I prefer to sleep under the stars, a sleeping back is all that I require," Chun said to her, she nodded and pulled a sleeping bag out instead.

"Welcome to the gang Chun," Krix said with a wide smile patting him on the back. He headed back to his tent for a long rest. Chun set up his sleeping bag on the still warm blast area and rested for a long while staring up at the stars. He closed his eyes and began to nod off to sleep, but the sound of someone clearing their voice woke him up. His eyes snapped open and he was looking into the face of a haggard old woman, she wore a wide brimmed red hat, upon which a crystal sat, that covered her eyes and a red robe to match it as well, she had a mane of white hair that fell from over her shoulders and tickled his face slightly. She put a finger to her lips and a hand over his mouth.

"Be still Chun," she said, calmly her voice slightly cackling like a witches, "we don't want to awaken our sleeping friends now do we?" Chun stared at her for a long while trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"A friend and that is all you shall know, I am here to warn you to stay clear of your path to take back the crystal, that path will only lead you to an early death, but you can help protect it, lead Krix and his friends quickly, a powerful force hunts for the light warriors, you and their friends are about to be caught up in the middle of it, when you reach Corneria, wait at the inn, the others shall be there shortly after," she explained.

"Why are you telling me this, why not the others as well?" Chun asked thoroughly curious.

"Because you are asleep, and they are not, fare thee well young black belt," That was all she said to him, and then she faded away. Chun bolted straight up hand outstretched calling out to something that was never there.

"It was just a dream," He whispered to himself in relief. He felt something tickling his cheek; he reached up and pulled a long white hair away.

"Or was it?" He asked himself looking around. He shook his head and laid back down looking at the stars that sparkled here and there peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grif once again fell asleep but this time his dreams didn't include Lich, but an old woman wearing red.

"Welcome Grif, I am glad we can speak," she said to him. Grif was surprised by his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"You are in my home," the old woman said throwing her arms out wide for him to see the cave. Lighted candles were everywhere, showing bone white skulls, Grif began to think the worse. The old woman laughed seeing the look he gave the skulls.

"Worry not, I did not bring you here to kill you, in fact you are still asleep, so to speak," She said.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously, his muscles becoming tense.

"Calm down, I am a friend, and here to make your resolve a bit more permanent young Grif, you think that you have to charge headlong into battle against Lich don't you?" she asked.

"No not anymore, I think I have the patience to find the other light warriors, then I will battle against Lich with the help of the others," Grif explained curious as to how she knew.

"Oh really, looks like you don't need my help after all with that," She said with a shrug, "Back to business then, you and your friends are in great danger, a great evil has been sent after you, it was created to destroy all the light warriors, you must hurry and gather the crystal, head for the town Pencia, there you will see the dragons destruction and meet one who can help you defeat it, the crystal lies in a cave west of the town, you must be ready to do battle with a fearsome red dragon, from there travel south to Corneria, there you will meet with the fourth member of the light warriors," she said going into a type of trance, "Go now and make haste, your pursuers are on your trail as we speak go now hurry," she said ushering him.

"Why do you help me?" Grif asked trying to look at her eyes.

"Because I am a friend," Was all he got to hear, before the dream faded away. He awoke just as the sun broke through the trees. He sat up and stretched looking at his surroundings. He was in the forest again and, much to his relief, he could hear the steady breathing of his companions. He got up and brushed himself off and began to wake up his companions.

"C'mon friends Pencia awaits, if we hurry we should reach it before the sun peaks," Grif said shaking them.

"What about breakfast?" Terak asked with a yawn.

"No time we have to hurry, I know where we can find the dragon," Grif said.

"What...how?" Christine asked stifling a yawn of her own.

"You'll find out once we reach Pencia," Grif said as he moved over and picked up Carol in his arms.

"How come she gets to sleep, why don't you carry all of us as well?" Terak complained.

"Because she is younger then us and deserves to sleep, and I only two arms," Grif said as he started ahead. Terak and Christine had to run, which is especially hard in heavy robes, to keep up with Grifs' light jog. They cleared the forest in no time, but the sight on the other side made them wish they had stayed in the forest. Carol awoke mumbling to herself and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Grif set her down and she looked at the others, turning to see what they were looking at. Her mouth fell open in horror as she saw what lay before her.

Pencia lie in ruins, smoke rose from scorched buildings, burnt farm lands, and craters, few buildings were still standing and the people walked around in a daze searching through the rubble and calling out names of loved ones and friends. One woman was trying frantically to tear at a pile of rubble.

"My son, my son, somebody help me!" was all that she shouted. Nobody seemed to hear her or care that she was calling for help. Grif couldn't let that happen to another human being. He rushed off to help the woman. She saw Grif approach, hope filled her eyes as the huge man began to tear the rubble free, he hefted a large piece up and hurled it aside with an astounding feat of strength. Christine and Terak came up next to the woman and watched the huge man lift the rubble away like it was made of paper. A small crowd formed around them watching the large man at work. He lifted another huge piece away and saw the form of the small child, and by the looks of him he was seriously injured.

"I've found him," He shouted as he threw the next piece aside. He bent low to the dirtied child and checked his breathing. He gingerly picked up the young man and carried him over to his friends. The woman became even more frantic when she saw her son.

"Christine, can you heal him?" He asked the white mage. She headed over and knelt before the young boy.

"I am not as powerful as a high priestess, but I can try," she said. She placed her hands over his body and fell into a small chant. A soft glow came from the Water crystal in Christine's sleeve.

"Spirits of the Water Crystal...grant me the powers to heal those who have been wounded...CURE!" The archaic words floated in the air around her, a green light escaped her hands and bathed the young man in it's light. His small cuts and scratches instantly healed and left the larger, more grievous wounds, considerably shallow and less infectious. She repeated the spell a second time to ensure the boys safety, after that his breathing became steady and his eyes fluttered open. Christine seemed completely drained afterwards; Carol rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, just not used to using two spells consecutively," Christine said brushing Carol away.

"If you say so," Carol said with a concerned look painted on her face. The woman was crying with joy over her son, wrapping her arms around him, holding him as if someone might try to tear him away from her.

"Thank you, oh thank you, how can I ever repay you for the kindness you have shown," the woman said through sobs.

"It was nothing, nothing at all," Grif said nodding his head.

"Surely you jest, you have saved my sons life, and yet you say it is nothing, there has to be something that I can do to repay your kindness," the woman said desperately.

"What happened here, what caused this destruction?" Christine cut in.

"For the past two days a dragon has come from the west and attacked us, we could do nothing against it, the beast would come in, attack the town, and fly off with half of our livestock in it's belly," the woman explained to the companions.

"The dragon, what color was it?" Terak asked, stepping forward.

"The dragon...red I think, surely you don't mean to challenge the beast?" the woman asked taken aback.

"But we must, it has taken something precious from us, let us make haste my friends, perhaps we can reach its lair before nightfall," Grif said, walking towards the exit.

"Yes if we hurry and have supplies that is, we should make a quick stop at the item shop," Christine intervened, stepping in front of him.

"If it's still standing," Terak scoffed.

"It is still standing, only one of the few, that and the smithy," she said, Grifs' ears pricked up at the sound of the word smithy.

"I guess a short break will do our legs good, which way to the smithy?" He asked. The woman pointed him towards the opposite direction he was heading.

"Just follow the sound of the hammers, you can't miss it," she said, "And the item shop is that way, you'll know it by the potion bottle on its sign."

"Thank you, here you three take care of the items, I'll take care of the weapons and armor," Grif said fishing through a pouch and handing Christine a small bag of gil.

"We meet back here when the sun reaches its peak, understood," Grif said, receiving nods from all around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabyr studied the footprints for a while running his fingers over them. He then got up and moved over to a crater in the ground. He ran his fingers on the inside of the crater scooping up some of the dirt and rubbed it between his fore finger and thumb.

"Looks like a fire spell gone wrong," Havoc, said from behind him, his deep voice sounding like a growling bear.

"No, they don't know spells, they were thieves not mages, and they didn't meet a mage, it was a martial artist, the last one too, he slept here to keep warm last night," Sabyr explained. He sniffed the dirt and his eyes narrowed.

"Sulfur and nitrate," Sabyr said. Havoc turned to him his red eyes glowing like two hot coals.

"Alchemy?" he asked.

"Gunpowder, but I don't know why they would need it, they have no cannons," Sabyr said.

"Maybe they plan on buying a ship at Pravoka," Havoc said. Sabyr thought about it for a while, he couldn't deny the logic.

"It's a distinct possibility, but for now let us follow them and see where they are headed, let us be gone," Sabyr instructed and he ran off in the direction of the thieves, Havoc close behind him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

SW: So yeah, sorry for not updating last week I was um...busy with school work and didn't have time to work on the fic.

Terak: Dude get back in here and finish playing Final Fantasy X-2 so I can borrow it.

SW: Um yeah schoolwork, it can be really tedious, this week I had to play the new final fantasy game and beat it within the week.

Terak: You've been on winter break for the past two weeks and you just got the game last Wednesday.

SW: Yes...well all things...Next time on Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold, Terak, Christine, and Grif infiltrate the dragons' lair to recover the crystal; Sabyr and Havoc continue to follow Krix and his friends to wherever their road takes them. Will Krix and his friends able to outrun Sabyr and Havoc? Who is this friend whom the old woman speaks of? Who was the old woman? What shiny new weapon will Grif buy? Will I be on time with the next update? Find out next time on Final Fantasy: The Tale Untold. Please R/R and enjoy. Till next time this is your friendly neighborhood sniper, Sniper Wulf. Don't forget to review or the Red Fairy of Doom will visit you.


	6. Gathering Storm

**No, it can't be, this isn't happening, it's horrible, no...don't look! It's too horrible to describe, the world is coming to an end! I'VE UPDATED! This took me a while to write for several reasons. 1.) My past week has been nothing but hell, 2.) I had to help my grandparents move out of their house *shudders* that's sixty years of crap lying about in their house (on a lighter note to that, my grandfather did give me some of his art supplies including: pastels, water colors and drawing paper...lots and lots of drawing paper), 3.) Finals start this week, 4.) Writers block, very bad writers block. That's about it though, enjoy what I finally finished, those of you who actually read my crap, until next time please R/R and enjoy. This is your friendly neighborhood sniper, signing off.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

**Gathering Storm**

Grif wandered through the streets following the sound of the tinkering hammers. They echoed through the desolate town, the only sound beyond the moaning of the wounded and grieving. The sight made Grif anxious to be gone from the town and back on the trail of Lich. He quickened his pace and hurried to the smithy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terak, Christine, and Carol found the item shop with little to no trouble. It wasn't that far from the entrance of town, and it seemed that it was doing quite well in business. They entered the small store. It was well lavished with many eloquent pillows and strange perfumes. The man behind the counter was giddy with joy and chuckled to himself as he counted his money on a table behind the counter. He stopped when he heard the ringing of the bell above his entrance. He turned to the mages with a smile on his face.

"How may I help you three this fine, but dismal, day?" He asked the smile never fading from his face.

"We were hoping that we could buy a few healing potions if you have any in stock," Christine said hypnotized by the smile of the merchant.

 "Of course we have plenty, they are on sell for 120 gil at the moment," He said the smile still on his face. Christine reached to for the pouch, but was stopped by Teraks hand.

"How much was that?" Terak asked the man in disbelief.

"120 gil...is there a problem with that?" The merchant asked with a worried smile.

"DAMN RIGHT THERE'S A PROBLEM!!" Terak shouted, "THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!!"

"Sir I kindly recommend that you calm down," the merchant said putting his hands up defensively, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Terak, why all the shouting?" Christine asked a bit confusedly.

"Christine a normal bottle of heal costs 60 gil, he's selling it for 120 gil," Terak explained pointing an accusing finger at the merchant.

"Now I'm sure that he means for two, not for one aren't I correct sir?" Christine said with a smile of her own.

"Actually, that's 120 gil...each," the merchant replied with an audible gulp, his smile quickly turning upside down when he saw the fires grow in Teraks' eyes.

"Each?" Christine asked. The merchant nodded slowly as a red flush rushed into Christine's delicate features. She seemed like she was about to explode, but let out a prolonged puff of air, she was still drained from her spells after all.

"Terak...he's all yours," She said to Terak, "Come along Carol, let us leave the nice man and Terak alone so they can talk for a while." Christine smiled to the merchant, leaving the store to Terak and his new friend. She stopped outside the door to wonder if she had done the right thing in leaving Terak to "negotiate".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smithy was open aired, with a constant hammer of the two smiths working away on their wares. The armor smith did his finishing touches on the chain mail he had probably been working on for a couple days. He stood back to admire the work with a smile on his lips. He looked as though he hadn't shaven in a few weeks, his face covered in fur. The weapon smith as well was finishing his work. He slammed his hammer down one last time on the glowing metal then doused it in the water barrel next to the anvil. Steam rose up into the air blocking the smith from view for a few seconds then floated away.

So enthralled in watching the men work Grif didn't notice the woman on front of him eliciting a yelp from her.

"WATCH WHERE YER WALKING!" She shouted, turning into Grifs' chest, with a thick accent. She stopped shouting once she realized that she was staring at his chest. Their eyes met for a few seconds, Grif smiled sheepishly and began apologizing.

"Please accept my dearest apologies miss, I was distracted by the smith's working their wares," Grif said with a nervous laugh.

"Doncha' be letting it happen again," the woman said her fiery red eyes staring into his ice blue. She bent down to retrieve her red fedora from the ground brushing it off.

"I assure you that it shan't," Grif said with a nod. The woman gave a pout and turned on her heel, her red cape and white hair billowing out behind her. Grif could not help but feel that she looked slightly familiar. He shook the thought from his head continued his journey towards the smithy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now how much do the potions cost again?" Terak asked the merchant, whom he learned was named Tom, for a third time as he cleaned his fingernails with a knife that was lying around. Tom was sitting strapped to a chair, the wide smile splayed across his face along with a few scorch marks and hair that stood completely on end.

"Thirty gil each with free refills every twenty-four hours," Tom repeated like a drone.

"Good, I'm glad that we could have this chat," Terak said as he patted the merchant on the shoulder.

"Thirty gil each with free refills every twenty-four hours," Tom repeated again. Terak slapped the man across the face with his glove to wake the man out of his stupor. Tom looked around slightly shocked his eyes locked onto Terak as he was replacing the yellow gloves on his hands.

"I'm glad that you can remember how much the potions cost…now I would like ten please, here is the 300 gil that will cost, oh and thanks for the knife," Terak said as he picked up the small bag of the healing solutions. Toms' smile dimmed slightly at the prospects of lower cash. Terak stopped at the door and turned back to Tom.

"How much do they cost?" Terak asked holding up his forefinger, a spark of electricity sparking at the tip.

"Thirty gil with refills every twenty-four hours," Tom said quickly. Terak gave an approving nod and left the store. Tom gave a sigh of relief and fell back into his chair staring at the pile of money before him. His smile returned to his face as he decided to recount his money.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need your help to create another sword exactly like this one, only with a few modifications," Grif said to the weapon smith showing him his long sword. The weapon smith took the sword in his hands gingerly as if it were made of china.

"This is beautiful. Where did you find such a weapon?" the smith said with sparkling eyes.

"It was not found, it was made by my own hands," Grif said.

"You have perfected making such a fine weapon, I am truly humbled to be in the presence of such a fine weapon maker," the smith said bowing to Grif.

"My village held weapon makers greater then I, some who considered work such as this inferior," Grif said waving away the complement.

"I would like to learn how one can do such wonders," the smith said continuing to study the sword.

"Well then stoke your billows and gather me a block of iron," Grif said to the smith grabbing his hammer and removing his fur vest. The smith happily agreed rushing off to grab a block of the hard metal. Grif grabbed a spare apron and placed it over is neck so the sparks wouldn't scorch him when he let the hammer fly. The smith returned and handed the block to Grif whom inspected it thoroughly.

"A fine specimen...let us soften it a bit first," Grif said heading for the billows, the smith bouncing behind him eagerly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aña walked home in a foul mood. A dark cloud hung over her as she entered her home, one of the few to survive the dragons' chaos. She slammed the door behind her self and gave an exasperated sigh as she hurled her red hat and scarf onto a nearby rack. Se walked over to her bed and fell onto it.

"Something bothering you child?" a voice asked her from the kitchen table, startling Aña into an upright position. Aña's face brightened when she saw the old women waiting for her.

"Grandma Matoya, what're you doing here?" Aña asked excitedly as she ran over and grabbed the older woman in a loving embrace.

"I came to check on my grand daughter," Matoya said returning the embrace. She held Aña out at a distance and looked over her.

"My how you've grown, I bet all the young men are falling over themselves to get to you," Matoya said with a warm smile.

"Gram," Aña said a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Well they should, you shouldn't hide behind that scarf all the time," Matoya said waving a finger.

"But tha's why I wear it to begin with," Aña said.

"And stop speaking with that infernal accent, you weren't raised by dwarves!" Matoya said a scowl covering her face.

"Yes Gram," Aña said slightly abashed, her accent having vanished into thin air.

"Perhaps you use such a thing in public, but not with me...now tell me what has you so upset?" Matoya asked her voice softening.

"A man ran into me today, and with the way things are going right now, it just irked me," She answered.

"Oh, _just_ one man happened to bring out such an attitude from you?" Matoya asked not seeming convinced, "And tell me...was he a tall barbarian with ice blue eyes and blond hair?" Matoya asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"How...how did you...?" Aña looked at Motoya curiously then looked to the crystal on her red hat.

"Need you ask...I was wondering when he would arrive," Matoya said with a smile, "Listen Aña, that barbarian is not what he seems...he is in fact a Light Warrior," Motoya said. Aña's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but Motoya only held up her hand for silence.

"He will need your help defeating the dragon, do you think you can do it?" Motoya asked leaning forward slightly.

"If you think I can Gram, I have always trusted in your judgment," Aña answered.

"Good," Motoya said with a smile and began to rise from the table, "Well my time for visiting is up, I must return home, stay well dear," Motoya said with a smile. Aña gave her another hug and said goodbye.

Aña opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked over to the kitchen table and saw it sitting there as if nothing had happened.

"A Light Warrior huh?" Aña said to herself as she got up and headed for the door, grabbing her hat and scarf on her way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grif raised the hammer to strike again, his muscles tensing as he slammed the metal into the hot iron again sending sparks everywhere. He pounded the sword several more times; keeping in a steady and even rhythm, he was almost done with the blade, as was Alexander and Jerome, the weapon and armor smith, with the hilt. He struck the dark metal a final time sending another shower of sparks everywhere. He raised his arm to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow, he had forgotten how hot a smithy was when it was open aired. He gripped the metal with the tongs and doused it in the barrel next to him, sending plumes of steam into the air.

"Finished?" Alexander asked looking up from the hilt to see the sword. Grif nodded his throat to dry from the heat to say any words.

"Good," Alexander looked to Jerome as he lifted his chisel from the hilt.

"Just finishing the details for the hilt," he said picking it up with leather gloves and showing off the object. The hilt was beautiful, a dragons head shaped for to look like the blade came from its mouth with two wings coming from down for the hand guards.

"Looks like you've found something your better at then I," Grif said his voice slightly hoarse, "I could never create such a beautiful piece of work." Jerome and Alexander smile and puffed out their chests as they swelled with pride.

"We just need to insert some gems into the eyes and the pommel and wrap the hilt in leather, then it will be complete," Jerome said pointing to the areas, "We have the leather, but sadly the dragon has taken everything precious to us such as gems."

"I'll have to fix that, won't I?" Grif asked with a weak smile, he continued to look over the hilt and saw something red glittering on the forehead. He pointed at it to ask what it was.

"Dragon scale from the red," Jerome said with a wide smile.

"How?" Grif asked licking his lips. Alexander handed Grif a flask of liquid, which he took and drank greedily. The warm water washed down his throat revitalizing it.

"Last time it attacked it collapsed the storehouse by falling on it, I was helping to clear away the debris and found it lying around, I figure it looks nice on that hilt, and, maybe, with a little magic it can help you destroy that beast," Jerome explained.

"How did you know, I never told you?" Grif said his voice returning to normal.

"Why else would you come here and asked to make a new sword out of iron, it is probably the only other metal that can cut through a dragons' hide," Alexander said. Grif smiled at them.

"And you say I am the better smith, I could never garner such information from watching what people choose for a weapon...once again, I am the apprentice, and you are the masters," Grif said with a laugh, "come let us finish what we have started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Terak closed the door to the shop behind him his knees buckled under him.

"I should...never have...cast that...final...spell," he mumbled to himself gasping for air.

"Terak are you okay?" Christine asked rushing over to help him to his feet, a worried look painted on her face.

"Just...peachy," he said gasping for breath.

"You exerted yourself beyond your limits, be careful next time," Christine said pulling him up, with Carols help, and brushing the dirt from his cloths.

"I got the...job done...at least," he said weakly holding up the bag of potions.

"How many did you buy?" Christine asked grabbing the bag from his grasp and opening it wildly. Terak, without Christine's support, fell on the ground face first, dragging Carol with him.

"Sorry," Christine said with an apologetic wince as she bent low to help Terak and Carol back to their feet.

"I'm getting...used to it," Terak said his gasping breath slowing down. His strength was slowly returning to his legs and soon he was able to stand up right completely without help. They began to head back to the entrance of the town.

"So how did it go anyways?" Christine asked after a while.

"Let us leave it at, he shall not be overcharging anyone for quite a while," Terak said. He pulled out his new knife and looked it over, examining the jewels that lay embedded in the hilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aña made her way back through the streets trying to find the barbarian that had bumped into her. A smile of relief played across her face when she saw his hulking form in the smithy. She walked over to his position and was assaulted by waves of heat when she entered the smithy. She watched him put the hammer down and remove his apron; his muscles bulging when he stretched the kinks out of his muscles, the sweat making them show even more profoundly. He turned around and saw her staring at him and gave a smile to her. Aña looked up, her eyes meeting his for a split second before she averted her gaze; her face turned a bright red, but was hidden by the scarf.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again miss," Grif said as he placed his fur tunic back on and removed the leather gloves from his hands.

"Sorry to stare," she said keeping her eyes averted.

"Stare at what, the sword?" Grif asked looking at the weapon on the anvil. Aña followed to his finger to the sword.

"Yeah the sword...I didn't mean to stare," She said shyly.

"It's all right, it's a magnificent piece of work to help rid of the dragon," Grif said holding it up in front of her, gripping the newly upholstered leather hilt.

"You mean to face that beast?" Aña asked surprised that he would go up against such a monster alone.

"Not by myself, I have the help of my friends, we have to get something from the dragon," Grif said pushing the sword into his new sheath.

"May I accompany you?" Aña asked.

"Would you be able to help us?" Grif asked skeptically.

"I am skilled in both black magic, and white magic," Aña said, and in a flash of the eye, she had a short sword in her hand aimed for Grifs' throat, "Plus I know how to use a sword."

"Perfect, your hired," Grif said pushing the sword away with two of his fingers, "What's your name?"

"Aña the Red Mage at your service," she answered with a bow, "And yourself?"

"Grif, I'm the last of the Tribe of the Earth," Grif said with a bow of his own, "Come the sun shall reach its' peak soon, and I must get back to my friends," Grif said turning around and heading for the entrance of the city. Aña jogged to keep up with Grifs' long strides.

"So what are you and your friends looking for Grif?" Aña asked once she caught up with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky spraying its' light and warmth in every direction. That's how it was supposed to be anyway, instead the sun was shining high in the sky, but the air was still cold, as if the very warmth of the world had been stolen. Terak frowned, to himself.

"It has already begun to cool down," he said to Christine.

"What does that mean?" Carol asked.

"It means that we're in a lot of trouble," Terak answered, "Without the crystals to balance the world, it will start to die."

"Which means, that without our crystals..." Christine didn't have to finish. The look from Teraks' glowing eyes finished the sentence for her. They saw Grif approaching with a person clad in red jogging next to him to keep up.

"Grif who's your new friend?" Terak asked waving to him.

"Ah my friends, this is Aña, she will be accompanying us on our journey," Grif said with a smile pushing Aña.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," Aña said with a bow.

"Pleasure ours, I'm Terak," Terak said pointing to himself, then to Christine and Carol, "That's Christine, and that's Carol, we are the only survivors of the crystal protectors."

"So you are all light warriors?" Aña asked.

"Grif and Christine are the only two with crystals as of now, the Fire Crystal lies with the dragon, and the Wind Crystal is still unaccounted for," Terak answered. Terak gave a quick recap of what had happened to the crystal, and what was going to happen to the world if they did not revive the powers of the crystals.

"We have to hurry then," Grif said, "Did you get the things that we needed?"

"We did, we got some things, I managed to pick up two tents and Terak got the potions," Christine said.

"How about you, did you get what you needed?" Terak asked.

"I made the sword I needed to help us defeat the dragon," Grif said drawing the sword half way out of the sheath, the black metal shining in the sunlight, "The eyes are empty and so is the pommel, but we'll find something in the dragons lair most likely."

"Are you always eager to fight?" Terak asked skeptically caulking one of his eyebrows behind the veil.

"Of coarse, I used to live in the wilds, and that was the only way to survive, 'stay on your toes' that's what my father used to say when he was training me," Grif said, his smile leaving his face as he mentioned his father, he shook his head from side to side, "Enough of the past, let us leave for the cave it should be west of here, little less then a days travel," Grif said. He pushed past the others and began to leave, the others looked at each other and quickly followed suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corneria castle was huge, and stretched high into the sky. A white mountain of marble that shone brightly with the sun over head, a pinnacle of what man could create now. It burned Garland's eyes as he stared at the building one last time. No one had ever been able to best him, the captain of the guards, with a sword. Now here he was, bleeding to death, in the back ally of the streets of Corneria, a sword thrust through his chest, but for some reason he wasn't dead yet.

"What a pitiful sight to behold," the man said as he tore his sword from Garland's chest; his white armor became bathed in blood from the wound. His eyes darted around nervously.

"I bet you're wondering why you aren't dead yet, it's quite simple really...I need you alive, a little magic I picked up from a few thousand years ago," the voice said. Garland's eyes widened and he moved his lips to speak, but only a hacking cough that filled his mouth with the coppery taste of blood.

"Don't worry, you won't die...not yet at least, as long as we are not in the time stream you'll live, and I can speak to you," the man said to him, "I can just let you sit her and bleed for eons, never dying, I could do it, it is a unique way to torture someone, quite fun to watch, but I have not the time for such games," Garland watched the man pace in front of him; he was just a black silhouette against the scenery. It was probably due to the black armor that he wore, it clanked slightly as he paced before him, his glowing eyes never leaving Garland.

"I am human, despite the idea running through your head that I am not...but I do have magic that would scare the most prominent mages to submit to me, I know you wish to know why I am keeping you alive, and that reason is I need your body," the man said as he continued to pace. Garland wanted to curse him, wanted to shout at him and defy him, but all he could do was cough up more blood. The man in the armor stopped pacing and laughed at Garland.

"That's right, I need your body, it is not a fetish no, I am going to still your body, and leave your soul somewhere safe," the man said. Garland felt a searing pain, go through his entire body and he let out a scream of pain. He leapt to his feet to face the man one last time. He looked at his face, Garland looked at his own face, and he was considerably surprised.

"H-how?" Garland said looking at the man, his own wounds gone.

"Surprised, you should be, have fun in hell Garland," 'Garland' said to him, with a smirk, as he held his hands before himself.

"Huh?" Garland asked, he wasn't wearing his armor, and decided against going against the other him. It struck him as odd, when the evil 'Garlands' voice became deep as he spat out arcane words that tore at his ears.

"By the command of the Dark Crystal, I order death to take this soul on it's way to hell for an eternity of torment, REAPER!"

Garland felt a cold hand clasp his shoulder and pull him backwards; he turned around to face his assailant, and looked into the bony smile of death. A scythe held in one hand, and Garlands shoulder in the other, Death was wearing a tattered red cloak. Garland stared into the face with fear, he felt a glowing light around him, and he was turned into nothing more then a small ball of light held in deaths bony grasp. Death disappeared into the ground, dragging the soul of the real Garland along for the ride.

"One down...one to go," Garland said as he began to walk towards the castle as the new captain of the guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just begun to set when Grif and his four companions reached the cave. Black clouds were also gathering ominously overhead, grumbling threateningly. They had tried to get Carol to stay behind but she insisted on coming anyways. They didn't fight with her over it because they were running short on time and had to hurry to the cave, before the dragon left to attack Pencia again. The cave was fairly large and had cuts and groove along the roof of the cave where the dragon had crawled through. The grass lay flat wear it had dragged its tail.

"Looks like this is the place," Grif said as he studied the tracks.

"Let's go in," Terak said eagerly chargin forward.

"Whoa there my friend, what do you intend to do...charge in there spells blazing and catch it by surprise," Grif said holding Terak back.

"How did you know?" Terak asked looking at Grif in confusion. Grif rolled his eyes and sighed.

"First of all, it's a red dragon, you've gone up against one of them before remember, and, only by the good graces of the crystals, you manage to survive that encounter," Grif said, his words dampening Teraks' flames, "Now, I propose we do this the cautious way, we will enter the cave and we will do so quietly," he looked to Christine, Carol, and Aña, "That means no talking, no squealing with terror, and no cursing under your breath."

"I don't squeal in terror," Aña said with a huff.

"I didn't say you did, I was speaking to Terak," Grif said turning away from her.

"Huh w-wh-what do you mean, I don't squeal in terror either," Terak stuttered, looking slightly hurt.

"Yeah sure, and what were you doing when I leaped out of the bushes with a raised sword and a maniacal look in my eyes?" Grif asked.

"I-I was calling to my animal friends to come to my aid," Terak said looking around nervously. Grif laughed at the lame excuse and walked over to check the mouth of the cave to make sure it was clear. He motioned for the others to follow his lead and walked inside quietly Terak grumbling all the way. Grif looked at him shook his head slowly when he made eye contact with the mage. They walked the rest of the way in utter silence, listening to the dragons' snores, as they got closer. The tunnel itself was dimly lit from the light outside. Stalactites hung above them precariously, threatening to chomp down at a moments notice. The grumbling sounds grew louder as they neared the dragons' lair. When they reached the end of the tunnel they stayed there to examine the room beyond before they attacked. Between two hulking piles of gil, and other precious objects and metal, lay the dragon. He was a huge red with claws, sharp enough to skewer a cow without knocking it down, and great horns adorned its head. The room itself was larger then the dragon, and big enough to fit two other dragons. The gil glittered dimly from an unknown source of red light. Grifs' eyes searched the chamber and fell upon the source of light. Sitting atop a stalagmite was the Fire Crystal. He tugged on Teraks' robes and pointed at it, and though he couldn't see it he got the distinct feeling that he was smiling.

"Here's the plan," Grif whispered to the others, "Terak and Christine, you two will come with me to steal the crystal," he said looking at the two of the, he turned to face Aña and Carol next, "You two will stay here, Aña I want you to watch out for Carol keep her safe," Aña gave him a nod, and Carol gave a pout of displeasure at being left behind. He looked to Terak and Christine and motioned for them to follow him. Christine held up her hand for them to wait.

"Crystal of Water, shield us from the flames that might consume us with their power, NulFire" a faint blue shield appeared around each of them, glowing for a second then extinguishing from view.

"Be careful," Aña said to them as they left the safety of the tunnel. They walked past the dragon and his horde slowly, making not a sound at all. A smile was splayed across the dragons face for some reason, probably from his dreams. Grif caught a gleam from the dragons' eye and paused for a second to examine it, from afar that is. He shook his head thinking that it must have been a trick of the light. When they finally managed to reach the stalagmite the snoring stopped and was replaced by a deep, hissing, laugh.

"You humans are always worth a good laugh," a deep rumbling voice said. They all turned to face the red, which was now fully awake. The sleeping had all been a ruse. Grif drew his swords, and spun them in his hands to show the control he had over them.

"You think that your weapons can hurt me?" the dragon asked with a laugh that shook the cave, causing the stalactites to wiggle precariously. Grif said nothing to the dragons boast; he only stared at the dragon with utter contempt. Terak began to chant his archaic words echoing throughout the chamber, as were Christine's. Christine began to prepare another NulFire spell when she saw the dragon rear its head back inhaling. Terak on the other hand was casting a spell to help Grif attack.

"Crystal of Earth, lend your warrior the strength to defeat his enemies, Steel!" Grif watched as a soft glow came around him, his muscles slightly bulged and grew almost tearing through his fur vest. He saluted Terak, and he saluted back, just as the dragon released its flames upon the mage. The stream of fire melted the stone around Terak, but Christine's spell kept the flames at bay. Grif charged the dragon; his magically enhanced muscles gave him more power behind his blows, allowing him to cut deeply into the dragons' flesh, despite the armor like scales protecting the creature. It roared in pain as the swords cut into its leg. The warm blood flowed from the wound, but when the dragon reared away from the pain it took Grifs' old sword before he could pull it free. Aña spouted a spell to aid Grif in his battle against the dragon.

"Powers of nature, give him the sight of souls to strike his enemies accurately, Focus1!" The dragon backhanded Grif, just as the spell enacted, sending him flying into the wall. His muscles the only thing to cushion his blow. He pulled himself out of the impression he made in the wall, looking at the dragon in a new light and knowing the best places to strike. He watched as the dragon reared back its head to spew forth its deadly flames.

"Winds of the North, come to my aid and freeze my enemies where they stand, Ice1!" a blast of wind hit the dragons' face, freezing half its jaw shut just as it was about to spew forth its fire. The fire did more damage to the dragon then it was supposed to do to its prey. Forced its jaw open roaring in pain, and striking the piles of gold with its long tail, as it thrashed about, sending the coins in every direction. Grif charged back into the battle, running under the flailing dragon and cutting its underbelly with his black sword. He felt something slam into his stomach sending him flying into the piles of gold. The dragon unleashed a hot blast onto the gold melting it away. Grif leapt through the flames and hurled his sword into the dragons' eye. The blade stuck fast, piercing through the closed eyelid as the dragon, once again, thrashed about wildly, trying to pry the blade from its eye. After his daring move Grif collapsed to the ground, and struggled to crawl away from the dragon apparently severely wounded. Christine was preparing to cast a healing spell on Grif, but in its throes of pain, the dragons' tail lashed out and slammed her backwards into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aña had been able to hold Carol back when Grif was thrown into the first wall, and every other time he had been hurt, but she wasn't able to hold her back when Christine was thrown into the wall.

"I have to heal them!" She shouted and unceremoniously kicked Aña in the shins, breaking free from her grasp and rushing in to the battle to help.

"Carol come back it's too dangerous!" Aña shouted as she ran after the little girl.

"I'm coming Christine!" Carol shouted to her friend. The dragon heard her shout from the entrance, and smiled viciously as it reared its head back to release a stream of fire on the little girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terak watched the dragon take out his friends, one by one, throwing them out of the battle, and now it was about to kill, the Aña and Carol, it was too much for him, he wouldn't allow his friends to die. Something inside him snapped, and words he had never known before in his entire life flowed from his lips, the Fire Crystal shining brightly behind him.

"I conjure the ultimate storm to rain death upon my enemies, Crystal of Fire, give me the power of the four winds so that I might destroy them, BOLT3!" a dark cloud appeared over the dragons head, swirling ominously. The dragon looked at it curiously, as thunder echoed throughout the cave. Aña had seen this spell performed before and knew that Carol was well within its' range.

"Powers of the crystals grant her protection from heavens wrath, NulBolt!" a green shield appeared around Carol, who was watching the curious storm. Grif managed to crawl out of the pile of gold just as twin bolts of lightning struck the ground, opposite of each other, and began to rotate around a pillar of electricity that had struck the dragons' head, using the iron sword as a lightning rod. The roar of the lightning was more then enough to drown out the roar of pain that the dragon was making, as 10,000 milliamps were pulsed into its brain. The electricity stopped and the dragon fell to the ground dead. Its head had been severely burned from the attack, and its body was still shaking slightly from the electrical currents. The gil surrounding it seemed to be slightly melted and scorched.

Grif was greatly relieved to have crawled out of the mess, his right arm was broken, and he seemed to have dislocated his knee from his last tangle with the dragons' tail. He looked over to see Terak still standing arms outstretched in front of him, his body suddenly pitched forward and he fell face first to the ground.


	7. Interlude: Hidden Cities?

This is just a small explanation by the storyteller of where the hell Pencia and that other town went and why you have never heard of them. Get over the fact that I made them up.  
  
Hidden Cities?  
  
Hmm? You wish to know why the two cities of which I speak of have never been seen of, or heard of? Oh I deeply apologize for not explaining that to you sooner, it's sometimes hard to remember things when you're as old as I...where do I start. Ah yes, the first town I spoke of, Trevoka, where Krix, Ben, and Scarlet came from, was a wonderful place, a bustling town full of opportunity and thieves. It was quite beautiful when it was first built, almost as beautiful as Corneria. Pencia was a small rural village that was virtually in the middle of nowhere. Mind you these were not the only towns to be lost from our world, just the only two that had our hero's ever got to see. As were the places the crystals were kept, the continents were once huge vast lands that were connected at one point.  
Do not fret I shall explain how these came to be lost to us. It happened after the Light Warriors were reunited, but before their battle with Sabyr and Havoc. If Grif, Terak, and Christine hadn't arrived when they did...well let us say that I would not be explaining this to you.  
Enough of my ramblings, what happened was the land sunk beneath the ocean. It was a frightful day, an earthquake resounded throughout the world as masses of continents sank beneath the ocean. We lost great cities that I wish I could see once more. To answer the question you might wish to ask, yes, we did scour the ocean floor, and we found nothing of the cities, for you see, it wasn't just the fact that the earth had rotted away beneath it, the evil that had fell upon the world simply didn't want them to be found. He wasted much of his energy on casting that spell; it left him vulnerable, and saved the lives of the Light Warriors because of his stupidity. He was hoping to rid himself of that threat once and for all, but instead he only pushed back his own plan for world destruction.  
Also he saved someone else by weakening himself. He saved Garland's soul from being destroyed. It brought him to the gods attention, he was lucky, he was brought to another world where he...what am I doing, I'm getting ahead of myself again. I apologize once again; I shouldn't be talking about that...not yet at least, that's a story for another time. Back to what happened; there they were Teran, and Grif, staring down Lich, the crystal was glowing brightly lending them strength, all they had to do was...hmm? Oh...we already covered that part? Oh dear me, old age, I apologize. They stood before me holding the item which I had been waiting for someone to retrieve in what felt like...what? We haven't reached there yet? Hmm...ah yes now I remember, the dragon, yes...they had just defeated the dragon, and were resting after their long day and battle... 


End file.
